Captured by Fear and Love
by Greye Granger
Summary: Bella meets and falls in love with Edward quickly, but what happens when she overlooks her own saftey?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One;**

I've never really enjoyed cold weather. Luckily, it wasn't something I ever had to experience much throughout my life. When I was sixteen, I went on a school field trip to Montana, and I never thought my blood would run warm again. However, I love how cold weather looks. Lost in thought, I hear my mother call my name from the front seat of the car.

"Bella?" She says rather loudly to get my attention.

I take a headphone out from my left ear, "Yeah?"

"Are you hungry? We have about two hours left to go, but dad wants to eat now so that we can just relax when we get there."

I was about to say no, but then my stomach began to make strange noises at me. I guess I am hungry.

"Yeah, I am a little, actually."

She smiled, "Okay then. We're going to pull off on the next exit."

She returned her attention back to the road map that she had her nose buried in most of the ride. Although, I must say, that if it weren't for my mom giving directions, my dad would have us lost, and going the complete opposite direction. I turned my head back to look out the window again while I put my headphone back into my ear. It was a beautiful drive. I finally allowed myself to admit that, after seven hours of driving.

We left Phoenix yesterday around noon. We could have made the trip to Colorado in one day, but my dad didn't want to be driving for twelve hours straight. I suppose he could let my mom drive, but that takes us back to why she is the direction giver, and he is the driver.

I felt the car begin to slow down, and realized that we're getting off on an exit to eat. It's almost two o'clock in the afternoon, at the end of March, and it is freezing outside. I feel angry all over again. I miss Phoenix. I may not have liked the terrain, but it was warm, and it was home; the only place I know. I zip up my layers of jackets, and follow my parents inside the restaurant. I instantly smell mouthwatering food, and the waitress gives us a booth in the back. I read through the menu, and everything sounds delicious. I decide on a Diet Coke, and a Club Sandwich, before excusing myself to the bathroom. I see a women walk into the single bathroom before I can make it there. Waiting, I lean against the wall, and begin looking around. The walls are filled with pictures of mountains, gold miners, cows, horses, maps. It's a very comfortable place. I see people laughing, and smiling. All the other guests seem to know the waiters by name. Just then, the bathroom door opens up. Finally.

We're back on the road, and I am so relieved to only have a couple hours left before arriving. I was still mixed up in how I felt about moving to Florence, Colorado. I'd lived my entire eighteen years of life in Phoenix. It all felt surreal, like it was a vacation, not something permanent. Both of my parents were excited about this move which isn't surprising. When my dad was offered a Sherriff's position at the local and small police station in Florence, he took the offer immediately. He was tired of being strung around in Phoenix, always being promised to get a promotion, but never actually getting it. I can understand his frustration. I would imagine after being in the force for almost twenty years and never moving up could get frustrating

Upon hearing the news that we'd be moving to another state in the last semester of my senior year, I was all but happy about it. I'm still not very happy about it, but fortunately I have never been popular in school. I only had a few friends, but none that I will miss so terribly that I am miserable about it. My mother tells me that I will love the small town life. I'm not so sure about that, but this drive has made me start to see the beauty in this state, but once I graduate, I can easily move back to Phoenix. To be honest, it wasn't the climate change, or the timing of moving, it was that I wouldn't know anyone. I've never really liked, or cared for meeting new people; it's awkward for me. Although, I hear that my new high school only has 523, students, so I don't think it will be very hard to avoid people.

It was almost four o'clock once we arrived in Florence. It definitely was a small town. I was hoping that my mother had been exaggerating a little on that part. As we drove down the narrow streets, I notice that all of the buildings are historical. It's very pretty, despite the mounds of snow. I catch myself smiling a little in my window reflection. It wasn't long before we pulled up to our new house. Our new home to be. It's a deep blue grey color, and I can see parts where the paint is chipping. It was small, but not too small. Old, yet sturdy, and quiet, yet welcoming. I get out of the car as my mother opens my door, the brightest smile on her face.

"What do you think, baby? Isn't it beautiful?" She exclaimed.

She stands behind me with her hands on my shoulders. I notice the big bare tree's that tower over the roof. I bet they offer a lot of nice shade in the spring time. There is a wraparound porch, and a narrow brick walkway leading to the steps. I see an old rickety porch swing with snow weighing it down. My mom pats my shoulders, again.

"Well?" She asks.

"It's great mom. Very pretty. I like it."

"It has a lot of potential." Dad says, as he rounds the car coming to stand next to mom.

"Let's go inside. I want to show you your room, Bella." Mom says cheerily.

My parents begin to walk ahead of me. I take another look around, while reminding myself that it will look a lot different when spring arrives. Then, all of a sudden, I can hear a harmonica playing. Had it been playing this whole time? I glance to the left at the house next to ours. It's a very small house, and has a western theme. I see a boy with dark hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin. An elderly man sits wrapped in an old blanket in a wheel chair next to him. The boy looks over to me. I nod, and give a small wave. He stops playing to wave back, and then puts his mouth back to the harmonica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two;**

I wake to the sound of my alarm. I groan and hit snooze, realizing that it's Monday; my first day of school. We'd been in our new house for a few days now, finally all unpacked, and fortunately I would only have to go to school for two more months before my high school graduation arrived. Thankfully, Mom had called the school Friday, and they arranged for another student to walk me to all of my classes today. I was glad, because I knew I would get lost, but I still wasn't looking forward to it. I glance at my window and see that it is an overcast dark day. I groaned again, pulling myself up to get ready. Throughout my life, I never really cared too much about my appearance when it came to clothes, make up, and how I did my hair. Rustling through my dresser, I threw on some dark jeans, boots, and a dark green sweater remembering to grab an extra jacket before heading downstairs. When I reach the kitchen, dad is in uniform about to leave for his first day of work. He gives me a knowing smile, because I am sure he is just as nervous about today as I am.

"Morning, Dad." I say giving him a quick hug.

He kisses the top of my head. "Morning, Kiddo. Nervous?"

"A little," I shrugged.

He smiled again, "Me too."

I began to pull my hair back into a ponytail as my mom rounded the corner.

"I made some eggs and bacon. I want you both to eat a good breakfast." She said, yawning.

"I can't today, sweetheart. I'm already running late for work on my first day." Dad told her.

They gave each other a kiss, "You girls have a good day. Bella, you're going to do great." He said. I smiled at him and waved goodbye.

I lived three blocks from Florence High School, and just before I left my yard, I glanced over to the house next door. It was dark, and quiet. It had me wondering about the dark boy, and if he was my age. Maybe I'd have some classes with him. The sidewalk was icy, but I didn't mind walking, despite the freezing temperatures. The sky was almost blindingly white, full of snow clouds. I think back to Phoenix, and recall walking to school, as well. I loved it. Its good exercise, plus I was still saving up money to by myself a car. I was glad to find that the walk to school was peaceful until it started to flurry. When the school was in eyesight, I began to see people. All of them bundled up in what mostly looked like the school colors of blue and white, and their breath making smoke in the air. It was a beautiful building. Old, like everything else around here, but it was a piece of history. Two stories tall, and at the top of the two pillars to the entry way it read, 'Florence High.' As I made it onto the lawn, everyone began staring at me while talking. Fortunately, I couldn't make out what anyone was saying, and continued my way up the stairs into the giant stone building. My face already burning red with embarrassment and I sighed in relief to see the office conveniently located just inside the front doors. Carefully, and as quietly as I can, I turn the door knob to the front office and step inside. The first thing I notice is how warm it is. I unzip my jackets immediately. I see posters on the wall for The Florence Huskies. The old woman behind the front desk looks up at me with a smile.

"You must be Bella Swan. Welcome to Florence High, dear."

She was kind, and though she was probably over sixty, she was very beautiful. "Thank you, very much." I reply sheepishly. I look to her name tag and read, Martha King.

"Here is a copy of your schedule, and I have arranged for Alice to walk you around today. You both have a similar schedule." She points over to a small girl reading an old Shakespeare book. Before she puts it down, I see the title, A Midsummer Night's Dream: One of my favorites. She looks up to me and smiles brightly.

"Hi! I'm Alice. It's really nice to meet you."

"You, too" I say. I really meant it. She seemed friendly and normal enough—a stark contrast to the others I encountered outside—so I suddenly became very grateful towards this Alice girl . "I'm Bella."

Alice and I both turn back to Martha. "You two run along now. The first bell will be ringing anytime, now." She says sweetly. "Have a great day."

I follow Alice out of the office, and as soon as the door closes behind us, she turns to look at me.

"You're very pretty." She says.

I'm almost taken aback at her bluntness. "Uh, thank you. So are you."

"Thanks! So, let me see your schedule." I hand her the small slip of paper.

She begins to read aloud, "AP English, Trigonometry, P.E., and French II. Nice! I'm in all of those classes, too, except, P.E."

I frown, wishing she was. I hated P.E. and it would have been nice to have someone I knew in there, suffering with me.

"I'm actually a junior, by the way." She says rather proudly.

"Wow," I replied, impressed.

I follow her down a crowded hallway. I try not to notice people watching us as we pass by them.

"Over there is your locker, but we'll get to that after first period. And that is the cafeteria," She points to a large room surrounded in windows that look out into the halls, and the day outside. I nod, and continue to follow. We get to a green door that reads, 'AP English: Mr. Crown' I follow Alice inside and see an old balding man look up at us from behind a book. I notice that it is the Shakespeare book that Alice had been reading in the office.

"Hello there Alice," he says with a husky voice. "You're Bella Swan, I'm guessing." He looks at me and tries to give a small smile that comes off almost creepily. I nod, and try to smile back at him.

"That's wonderful. Alice, why don't you have her sit next to you, and grab her book from my desk, please." He turns back to me, "Welcome to AP English, Bella. I'm Mr. Crown." I take a seat next to Alice as she hands me an old copy of, A Midsummer Night's Dream.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on, annoyingly. However, I did manage to get my locker open on the first try. It helps that Alice is very sweet, and thankfully she talks a lot. I don't mind it, because it keeps me entertained. She has lived here her whole life, and apparently lives only a few blocks from me. Her family owns the family grocery store. By the time lunch rolls in, I'm starving. I stand in line behind Alice as we fill our trays with food. We reach the end of the line when I hear someone call Alice. I follow Alice's eyes until I see a stunningly beautiful blonde girl across the room waving her arm.

"Alice! I'm over here!" The girl yells, and sits back down to her own food.

Alice nods, and motions for me to follow her. Suddenly, I'm nervous again. I can't believe I make it to the table in one piece.

"Hi, Alice. Hey, Bella." The girl said without hesitation.

"Hey, Rose. Bella, this is Rosalie Hale. She's a senior like you." Alice said, patting my shoulder.

"Um, hi, Rosalie. It's nice to meet you." I said, my cheeks returning their color.

Rosalie smiled, and flipped her long hair behind her shoulder, "This whole town has been talking about your move up here for a least a month." She said laughing. "My dad is now your dad's deputy."

I kind of let a giggle slip myself, "Whoa, this town really is small." Both Alice and Rosalie nod in agreement while laughing.

"This must be quite a weather change for you, huh?" Rosalie asked, laughing.

"Um, yes. I think I'm already over all this snow." I answered annoyed.

"Trust us," Alice said, "We've been over it for seven months!" We all laughed in unison. I devour my food, thankful to see that Alice and Rosalie have as well. I glance around the cafeteria, noticing how close knit everyone is. It doesn't seem like there is a whole lot of conflict between anyone. However, I then realize that most everyone here has grown up together. The bell rings, and I return my attention back to Alice and Rosalie, who are picking up their lunch trays, and slinging their back packs around their shoulders. I do the same.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie begins, "I have P.E. next period too. You can walk with me if you'd like."

I begin to nod. "Sure, Rosalie." I turn to Alice and say meaningfully, "Thanks so much for showing me around today. I would have been a lost wreck without you."

"No problem, Bella. I'm glad to have some classes with you! I'll see you guy's later, okay?"

"Bye, Alice." Rosalie and I both say.

Walking down the hall toward gym, Rosalie turns to me, "You can call me Rose by the way. Rosalie makes me sound like an old woman." We both chuckle.

"I have to be honest, Rose; I'm not really looking forward to P.E." I tell her.

"Neither am I." She admits. "I think boys are the only ones who enjoy P.E. Speaking of boys, though, this class has a lot of cute ones." She said bumping her shoulder into mine. For some reason my cheeks begin to threaten with color.

"I'm actually not really into dating. I mean, I like boys, but I don't date." I said, almost regretting it as soon as the words came out. This lit Rose up.

"Seriously?" She exclaimed. "Why not?" She asked, looking seriously puzzled.

I shrugged, "Oh, I don't know. Back in Phoenix, no one ever really caught my eye."

"I hear that." Rose replied. "Well, maybe we can find someone for you here." She said with a sly smile. I had no idea what was going through her mind, and I'm not sure I wanted too. We push through the heavy gymnasium doors. It was very large, and looked like it had been remodeled. A big Husky face was on the floor we walked across making our way to the Girl's Locker Room. Once inside, I wasn't quite brave enough to change in front of the other girls, so I went into a stall instead.

Once we'd made it back out into the gym, it was flooded with people setting up volley ball nets on one end, and a group of boys beginning to play basketball on the other. For the most part, it looked like all of the other girls sat in the bleachers, and just watched. I began to smile, because I was perfectly fine with that. I followed behind Rose to a spot on the bleachers, and she began introducing me to a few of the other girls. I waved and said hello back to all of them. One girl in particular, Jessica Stanley, gave me a really mean once over, and turned away. It kind of hurt my feelings. I couldn't have done something to make her upset. I'd only been here at school for six hours! Sitting on the uncomfortable bleachers, I began to look around at the other students, avoiding Jessica's direction. Not surprisingly, it was rather loud and hectic.

I shifted my eyes from the basketball game, and the volleyball game. Then, all of a sudden, I did a double take, and my eyes locked on. My breath caught in my throat, and it was as if all of the sound in the gym faded around me. I heard my pulse in my ears, and my heart constricted in my chest. I realized that it was hard to breathe, and I was staring. Playing volley ball on the opposite side of the gym, there stood a boy. A man, I guess I should say. He was tall, and lean, but with defined muscles. His hair was sort of wild, but I am assuming that it was from running around a hot gym hitting a ball into the air. He was so beautiful that it hurt me, physically and mentally.

My thoughts were running at a furious pace, and my heart felt like it had stopped beating altogether. He was in between two other boys, and they were laughing, while trying to hit the ball to the other side of the net. Their enthusiasm had me assuming that their team was winning. I felt myself loosing focus on him, but realized that someone had been speaking to me.

"Earth to Bella." Rose said loudly.

I shook my head and looked over to her, "Yeah?"

"Who were you looking at?" She asked, curiously.

"Nobody." I said too quickly that it came out as a stutter.

She began to laugh at me. "Uh, you were completely zoned out."

I shrugged my shoulders, and my eyes wanted so badly to drift back towards the boy, but I held them back. Rose's eyes began to search the gym, and I was praying that she wouldn't find who I was looking at. Then, as if the devil heard my prayers, her eyes zeroed in, and grew wide to match the smile on her face. I followed her stare with my own eyes, and my heart stopped beating, again.

"You were looking at Edward Cullen, weren't you?" She said questioningly.

I tried to play it down, but I knew she was looking straight at him. "I don't know who Edward Cullen is." At least I was honest.

"The tall boy across the gym with the crazy hair." She began to raise her arm and point, but I grabbed it immediately, and pulled it back down. I felt all eyes on me, and my cheeks began to burn, like there was a smoldering fire beneath them. I tried to give Rose a knowing smile to keep quiet, and when all she did was nod, and turn back to the other girls, I sighed in relief. Without hesitation, I let my eyes slowly wander back to the boy called Edward Cullen. I was startled when the bell rang, and everyone filed into their respective locker rooms as quickly as they had come out at the beginning of the period. As I followed the other girls, I watched Edward from afar, glad that he hasn't looked at me. I was afraid I may die if he did. I changed my clothes in the bathroom stall again, and noticed that my hands were shaking. Why am I so nervous? I shook my hands, took a deep breath, and returned out into the gym, relieved that the day was over. Rosalie caught up with me and began talking instantly.

"You like Edward Cullen!" She shrieked as I tried to quiet her voice. "I mean, he's so gorgeous, and all the girls want him, but he doesn't ever date. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen him speak to another girl, let alone like one."

My heart fell heavy and I was sad at her words. "I was just looking around, Rose. No big deal." I told her, trying to sound truthful.

"Sure, sure, but I know that look. I've actually had the biggest crush on his older brother, Emmett, since I was sixteen."

My heart lifted at her news. "Really?"

"Yeah. He's so hot. He's a freshman at the community college in Canon City. Edward, Emmett, and their younger brother Jasper, are all adopted. Edward's dad is the town doctor, and his mom is on the Town Committee."

I was loving all the information that she was pouring out. "So, have you ever talked to Emmett?" I asked eagerly.

She let out a small sigh, "A few times, yeah. Every year the town has holiday parties, and I am so excited for the Spring party this year, because I'm going to make my move on him." She gushed excitedly.

"Your move?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"I'm going to tell him how much I like him, and I know he won't turn me down, because every year, he's always staring and winking at me." She hedged on before I could say anything. "Maybe you can get with Edward. I'll introduce you tomorrow if you'd like. The party is in a few weeks. " Her demeanor was sweet, but I was too nervous for that. Right now, anyway. Secretly, I wished I had her confidence.

"Thanks, but I think I just like looking, but we'll see what happens. And don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay! I can keep a secret." She whispered. I instantly felt better, because I believed her. "Do you want to walk home together?"

"Sure, that would be great." I replied. And it was great. She lived five houses down from me, and she was an only child as well. We were able to relate on a lot of things, and I felt like I made a lifelong friend. Maybe Florence, Colorado wasn't going to be so bad after all.

The next couple of week flew by as I got into a nice routine. School became very regular, and I even looked forward to it. I loved hanging out with, Alice and Rose. We laughed so much at the most stupid things. My school work came easily to me, but that was no surprise. I'd always been good at academics. Except for math, that is. I hate math. Although, now my favorite part of each day was, P.E. I pined over Edward, and I was thankful when Rose nudged me, giving me the look that I was being too obvious at staring. He still never noticed me, and I was all right with that. The time would come when Edward and I would speak. I looked forward to that day, and even dreamt about it periodically. Tomorrow was the last day of school before Spring break would start. Since me, Alice, and Rose, now walked home together every day, I knew where they lived, and knew we would get to hang out over break. My parents were even planning on attending the town Spring party next week. Unfortunately, I was extremely nervous about it, but Rose assured me that it would be good. I was anxious to see how things went with Rose and Emmett.

On the last day of school before break, we were in P.E. I was seated next to Rose and we were discussing going shopping for a dress to wear to the Spring party, when I was hit in the back of the head by a ball.

"Ouch!" I yelled. Instantly I was mad because it did kind of hurt. I spun my head around to see who the culprit was, and as soon as I saw who was running towards me, my heart began beating so fast that I felt like it would leap out of my chest. Edward Cullen was in front of me, and leaned down to pick up the volley ball.

"I'm really sorry about that. We need to stop letting Jasper serve. Are you all right?" He asked. He has the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard. His chiseled face is so beautiful, I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes in embarrassment and just plain nerves. I cried when I was nervous. It hurt to look at him, and be in such close proximity. Rose nudged my ribcage to bring me back to life.

"Oh, uh, no, it's fine. It didn't even hurt." I stammered out. My cheeks were on fire, and I was sure that everyone around me could hear my heart thudding. A smile broke across his face and I felt the tears come back to my eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry again and I won't let Jasper serve the ball anymore." He laughed. "I'm Edward Cullen, by the way. You're Bella, right?"

"Um, yes." I was proud to not of stammered so bad that time.

"Welcome to Florence." He said smiling. "I hope you're liking it so far." I was surprised that he was still here in front of me starting a conversation.

"I am, actually. It's beautiful here."

"Yeah, that's probably my favorite aspect of this place." He told me honestly. Just then, one of the boys on the court called out.

"Edward! Are you going to talk all day, or can we get back to playing?" One of the boys yelled.

Edward looked over to the boy, whom I was assuming is Jasper. "Yeah, just a minute" He called back, almost sounding frustrated.

Edward looked back to me, "Sorry about that. It was nice meeting you, Bella. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah, definitely. Bye" I replied, somewhat saddened that he wasn't going to be so close to me.

He jogged back to his teammates and they picked up where they left off with their game.

"Well, well, well." Rosalie teased. "Looks like Edward Cullen came out of his hard shell."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I mean, he never talks to girls. It's like he can't even see them. I'm impressed." She leaned in closer to me, "Plus, he keeps looking over at you…" she whispered.

"What? No way!" I whispered back, almost too loudly. I jerk my head to look over at him, and sure enough our eyes meet before he looks away quickly. My life is complete, I thought. I felt warm from the inside out, despite hearing Jessica sighing loudly behind me.

On the walk home from school, Rose and I gushed to Alice about our P.E. experience. She was really excited, and quoted Rose by telling me that it was extremely rare for Edward to talk to a girl. I felt so honored, and enormously giddy. Rose assured me that he would be at the Spring Party, and I could not wait. We decided on dress shopping this weekend. By the time I made it to my house, it began to snow. Surprisingly, I'd gotten used to it, and kind of began to enjoy it. I made it through my front gate when I heard the boy next door begin to play his harmonica. I paused, and looked over to him. He stopped playing, stood up, and he walked over to the end of his yard. He was very mysterious, and slow moving. It was like, moving was the easiest thing on earth.

"Hey. I'm Jacob Black." He said, nicely.

"Hi, Jacob. I'm Bella Swan."

"Sorry about not introducing myself sooner. I wanted to give you time to settle in."

"That's alright. I should have come over sooner. Do you go to the High School?" I asked, remembering that I still had not seen him.

"No, I'm homeschooled, actually. It makes it easier for me to take care of my dad."

"Oh, I see. Is he sick?" I regretted the words, thinking they may be too personal.

Jacob didn't seem to mind. "Yeah, he was diagnosed with cancer a couple years ago, but he's in remission now."

"That's great! I'm glad to hear that…well at least that he's in remission." He nodded and it got quiet and awkward when neither of us knew what to say next.

"So, your dad is the new Sherriff, huh?" He smiled.

I returned his smile, "Yeah, he is. He seems to really love it."

"Are you enjoying school so far?"

"Surprisingly, yes. Everyone has been really nice."

"That's good. I am so glad to be out of that place. Are you going to attend the Spring Party?"

"Um, I think so. A few of my new friends have convinced me." I didn't want to show how excited I actually was about it.

"Awesome, I'll be there, too. You owe me a dance." His words caught me off guard, but his smile was friendly.

"I'm not sure about how much dancing I'll be doing, but okay, that sounds good." I returned his friendly smile.

"Well, I better get back inside, but it was great to finally meet you, Bella."

"You, too."

We both let out a small smile before waving good bye to each other.

Sunday rolled around, and I was getting ready for Rose and Alice to pick me up to go shopping. I was very excited for someone who doesn't even like to shop. I heard that the town Spring party is pretty formal, so I was anxious to find the perfect dress. A dress that I hope Edward Cullen would notice me in. Fortunately, my parents gave the 'O.K." to go to Colorado Springs with Rose and Alice. It was a bit of a drive, but Rosalie insisted, because of their huge mall.

The drive to Colorado Springs went by quicker than I though. All three of us were so glad to finally be shopping for our spring dresses. Alice finally opened up and told us of her miniature crush on Jasper Cullen. Rose and I were ecstatic. It all fit perfectly. After trying nearly every store in the mall with no luck, we decided to go across the street from the mall to this small boutique called, 'Special Occasion.' Ironically, the name fit perfectly to our moods.

The store keeper was a beautiful Indian woman. I was instantly jealous of her dark hair, and dark skin. She showed us around, gracefully, and just like that, the three of us had found our respective dresses. Alice got a silk navy blue, one shouldered, floor length dress. Rose went for a short red cocktail dress, and I had found the most beautiful emerald green, strapless, satin, almost knee length dress. We left the shop feeling like we were on top of the world. We blared music, and talked all the way back to Florence.

The day that the Spring Party had arrived, I was over at Rosalie's with Alice, to get ready for the big night. Rose had very lenient parents, and I was loving it. She even managed to steal each of us a glass of wine. I felt myself begin to really loosen up here in Florence. I wanted to do things that I'd never done before, like drink, or smoke pot, and be somewhat reckless. I'd always been so straight laced in my life that I felt like now was the time to start living it. Me wanting Edward Cullen so bad that my heart could feel death creeping in on it, motivated me to realize that I had to make him mine. I let Alice do my hair, and Rose, apply my make-up. I have never been good at either, but it was probably because I never cared enough about it, until now, that is. When I saw myself in the mirror, hair pulled up in spiral curls, make-up done like a movie star, perfect just above the knee length dress, and six inch black heels on, I felt ready to kill with my looks. I had a feeling that my parents would hardly recognize me, and that gave me a thrill. The plan was, after the Spring Party, Rosalie's parents were leaving for Aspen, so that left Rose in charge of the house. More like, in charge of the after party. She invited the entire student body, including the Cullen's, of course. I was extremely anxious about how it all would turn out, but I used that feeling to drive me to make it the perfect night. Edward Cullen would want me in his arms, and I would be fulfilled. I would be a new person after tonight. I was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

We arrived in style at the Town Hall, at eight o'clock. I was surprised that finding a parking spot was somewhat easy. To me, it looked like the whole town was here. After parking, and locking, Rose's BMW, we made our way inside. Just before entering, Rose poked me.

"Do you see those two cars over there? The Volvo's?" I scanned the parking lot, searching. I was proud of myself when I spotted them, and I gave a nod.

"Those belong to the Cullen's." A huge smile broke across her beautiful face. She winked at me, and I smiled widely back at her. My heart began to race, and it was a feeling I was beginning to relish in. The Town Hall was decorated in all kinds of different flowers. It was also an ancient building, but well kept. I could smell all the different aroma's that the flowers gave off. There were tables with long peach clothes draping over them, and a candle surrounded by peach roses as the center peace. On the side wall there was a long table that had all sorts of food, and there was already a line of people anxious to eat. I was trying my best to keep my cool. I let my eyes begin to wander, as I scanned faces, to find the boy who would indefinitely be the death of my beating heart. Alice whispered to Rose and me.

"Look, in the back corner by the stage." Rose and I whip our heads to the left, and there stood the three boys that had captivated our hearts. They were dressed in tuxedos and looked like famous people.

"I'll be over there, girls." Rosalie announced proudly. Alice and I weren't very surprised at her bravery, and we decided to slowly follow behind her. As we closed the space between us and the Cullen boys, they looked up at us. Emmett got an immediate smile, while Jasper and Edward, just seemed to stare, like they weren't sure why we were coming over there.

"Hi, Emmett." Rose spoke in a tone of voice that Alice and I hadn't ever heard before. Emmett winked at her.

"Hey, babe. How have you been?" His voice was husky, and booming. Their conversation took off from there and they wandered off to the drink table never taking their eyes off of each other. Alice and Jasper had slowly begun a conversation, and I realized she wasn't the only shy one. Edward and I just stood there, with no words. I didn't even have the nerve to look him in the eye. He kept sipping his drink and looked over to the band that was setting up to begin playing.

"Do you know this band?" He looked at me, eyes soft, and nodding his head to the right at the stage.

"Um, I don't think so. Are they any good?" I did it. I spoke to him without hesitation or stuttering.

"They are actually. They are capable of singing many genres of music. They always play at our town functions. My mother is a bit obsessed with them," he teased.

I laughed, "Well, I'll just have to give them a listen then."

"Would you like a drink?" He asked sweetly.

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks." I followed him to the drink table, and he got me some punch. I took a few sips, and looked back to the stage, as the band finally began to play. Just then, like it was the devil, my mother yelled my name from across the room. I closed my eyes tightly, and felt my cheeks begin to heat up. I gave her the meanest look I could as she crossed the room towards me.

"Hey, baby! What a nice party isn't it?" She shrieked. "You look so good in that color," she tugged at my dress.

I cringed. "Yeah, mom thanks." She looked over towards Edward who smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. I'm Bella's mom, Rene." She gave him her hand to shake.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen." He had this charm about him, which fascinated me. He didn't wince, nor show any discomfort.

"You're Esme's son! I just met her a few minutes ago. What a nice lady, and so kind. I think I am going to join the town committee, as well." She said proudly. My eyes shot open.

"You are?" I almost gasped.

"That would be great. Most of the other women are much, much older, so I think my mom will enjoy your company, and input." Edward said to her. I felt my eyes return to normal. _Is this really going so well, or am I dreaming?___I thought to myself.

"I'm so glad," She replied. "Well, you two have a great night. It was so nice meeting you, Edward. Bella? You're staying at Rosalie's tonight, right?"

"Yes. I'll be home tomorrow, before noon. I promise." I felt much more at ease, now that she was leaving.

"Okay, honey." She patted my arm.

"Goodbye Mrs. Swan." Edward said politely. My mother walked away with a huge grin on her face. I'm not sure if it was because she'd already downed two glasses of champagne, or because I was standing next to a boy. Both probably. I turned back to Edward.

"I'm really sorry about her. After a couple glasses, she starts to get overly excited." I said apologetically.

"Not a problem. I like her, she's funny." He seemed like he meant it. "So, since you're staying over at Rosalie's, you'll be at her after party, I'm assuming?" My heart almost shot out of my chest and into his.

"Yes, yes, I am." I think I sounded too excited, but oh well.

"Great. You can ride with me if you'd like. I have a feeling that Emmett will ride with Rosalie, and Jasper brought his own car." He said, with I think what hopeful eyes were.

"That would be great," I said casually. It would be more like ideal, or awesome, but I was glad that I went with great.

"Great," He smiled. "I'm looking forward to it. I need a party night." He winked at me, and my heart stopped beating. I had to catch some air before replying, but he began talking again.

"Well, I need to go back over to my dad. He'll want me to visit with all the old people. You know how it is." He said jokingly. And I did.

"Okay. I should probably do the same thing."

"Meet me out front at 9:45?" He asked.

"I'll be there." He walked away and I lost him in the crowd.

After over an hour of meeting new people, and eating with my parents, I was more than ready for a party tonight, as well. Throughout the night, whenever I'd spot Edward, he'd look at me, and smile. It was like he knew I had found him in the crowd, and he liked it. Sitting at a table with my parents, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I swung around, hoping that maybe it was Edward, but saw Jacob instead. He was dressed in a suit and tie and seemed much cleaner than I ever remembered him being. I stood up, and smiled at him.

"You said you'd save a dance for me" He said in what I thought was a nervous tone. He smiled, and I felt better because I had forgotten all about him, and I hated to dance. I decided I would suck it up for him, worried that it might break his fragile heart.

"I did, didn't I? Well, Mr. Black, shall we dance?" I asked giving him my hand. He took it, and I think I saw his cheeks flush. Someone after my own heart. We took to the dance floor on a slow song, and began to dance, swaying with the quiet beat. I suddenly got worried about what Edward might think. I didn't want him to get the wrong impression. I slowly started to turn our dance, so that I could search for Edward. When I spotted him he looked at me with a smile. I let my mouths word 'Sorry' to him, but he raised his glass to toast me, and winked. I felt better, and I realized that I was enjoying this with Jacob. I think he would become a good friend. Jacob interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm not sure why you hate dancing" he said laughing. 'You're much better at it than I am."

"Oh, please. Slow dancing is engrained in any woman ever, but I still manage to screw it up." To my amusement, I accidently stepped on his foot. "See?" I said embarrassed. He laughed and his hand was touching the skin on my back. It was feverishly hot, and calloused. It started to make me itch, but I ignored it. The song had ended, but Jacob hadn't pulled away yet. When I started to, it was like he was shocked back into reality.

"Thanks, Jacob. That was…lovely."

He grinned widely with pride, "My pleasure, Miss Swan." He stepped away from me, and disappeared. I began saying good bye to people and hugged my parents. I went to the bathroom to freshen up and text Rose and Alice. I hadn't seen them since we got here.

_Hey, Edward offered me a ride to the party! I'll see you two there._

I walked out the large doors of the Town Hall and instantly felt better. Fresh air and the start of a fantastic night. I spotted Edward almost immediately, with his bronze hair turned golden in the moonlight. I walked over to him, and he opened the passenger door for me.

"Wow, a gentleman. Those are hard to come by these days," I teased.

"It was in my upbringing, ma'am," He teased back in a southern accent. I laughed as he went around and got into the driver's seat. When he started the car, it purred. I wanted to know everything about him. I was nervous to ask, but I pushed myself.

"So, Rose told me that you and your brothers are adopted?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah. They adopted Emmett and me together, when he was 8, and I was 6, and then Jasper a few years later when he was 10."

"That's really cool. I sometimes wish that I wasn't an only child." I admitted, even to myself.

He laughed, "And sometimes I wish I was." We were driving slowly down the streets of Florence, and fortunately, we had almost ten minutes until we got to Rose's house.

I hedged on, "Your dad is a doctor?"

"He was a chiropractor, for years, until we moved here from Breckinridge six years ago. The town needed a Physician, and he was all about it. He loves his work. He is a great person." He told me fondly.

"That's really nice to hear you speak so highly of him."

"Well, it's true. He saved us by adopting us three, and I am eternally grateful to him. He is my father, and Esme is my mother. I've never looked at it any other way."

I was falling harder and harder for him. Did he have any flaws? "That's wonderful." I said almost in a whisper. He smiled sweetly.

"Okay, now it's my turn to ask some questions."

I gulped, "All right."

"Are you glad that you moved here?"

I was taken aback, but spoke honestly, "At first I wasn't very excited, but I have come to love it, even in the few short weeks that I have been here. The people are really special, and Colorado itself is so beautiful."

"Your parents seem to fit in well" he told me. I nodded and it got quiet for a moment. We were getting close to Rosalie's. I almost didn't want to get there because I enjoyed talking to him so much. I could feel his body heat, and I wanted so badly to reach out and touch his perfect skin.

"Did you know," he began slowly, "That I was in the office the first day you were at school?"

I though back quickly and tried to remember every detail. Martha King, the warmth of the office, Alice's bright smile, and the Huskies poster on the wall… but no Edward.

"No, I don't. Where were you sitting?"

"I was behind the desk, in the back. I have first period as an office aid. I was the guy who printed off your schedule. You should thank me; because I made sure you had good teachers." He laughed playfully.

I still couldn't remember ever seeing him until P.E. but I played back. "Oh, really? Well, thank you Mr. Cullen. I don't know where I'd be without you." I laughed, but that last part, I truly meant. We pulled into Rosalie's long driveway that was already lined with cars. I put my cardigan back on, and Edward was already at my door to open it for me. I smiled at him, and we walked slowly up to Rosalie's big white house.

"Are you ready to party, little girl?" he smirked.

"Little girl?" I huffed. "I am most certainly ready to party." I said sarcastically. I was trying to hide how nervous I was.

"You don't really seem like the partying type."

"I guess I'm not." I shrugged. "I have never been to a party quite like this. I mean, where there will be alcohol, and people making out everywhere."

He laughed a booming laugh, and I felt like I was twelve years old.

"Stick with me, and you'll blend in just fine, Bella." It was the second time he ever spoke my name, and it sounded different than the first time: Almost like he enjoyed saying it. I wasn't sure what he meant by me 'blending in,' but it made my heart race like never before.

"Okay, I can do that. Just don't leave me." I almost choked on my words, but his smile made my chest release.

"Never." He replied. And I believed him.

The house was booming with loud music, and laughter. I didn't recognize over half of the people here, but everyone began saying hi to Edward immediately. Most of the girls gave me an evil eye, like they were jealous that I had walked in with him. My eyes shot back a look of pride, and I felt amazing. We made it through the dancing crowd into the kitchen when I saw Alice and Jasper huddling close, and laughing. I smiled hugely as she looked up and caught my eyes. She danced over to me and gave me a hug.

"This is crazy isn't it?" She yelled over the noise.

"Yeah, pretty nuts." I agreed. She looked over at Edward who was talking to a jock in a football jersey.

"So, how is it going?" she squealed.

"Amazing. He's amazing." I gushed back at her. "What about you? You guys were standing awfully close." I nudged her ribs smiling.

"He is so cute, Bella. We both want to major in musical education, and both want to attend the same college. I can't believe all of this is happening to us."

"That's so great, Alice! I know what you mean, I never thought I would find him, let alone be in this state. Where's Rosalie?"

"She and Emmett are out on the deck. She's already tipsy, and he is all over her." She laughed.

"Oh, Rose. I'll go find her in a bit. Have fun, and I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, you too!" she danced back over to Jasper and picked up where they left off. My heart was happy, and I just wanted life to stay this carefree forever. Edward turned back to me, and leaned into my ear.

"What do you want to drink?" His breath was like fire, and the hair on my neck stood up, like lightening had struck me.

"Whatever you're having." I said. He shot me a look, and I assumed that it was because he would be drinking something a lot heavier than I preferred.

Nervously, I spoke with hesitation thinking back to the twelve year old feeling, but decided to keep truth in my words.

"Um, I don't really know what I like." I giggled.

He smirked, "I'll handle it." He took off to the other side of the counter. From the corner of my eye I saw Jessica, eyeing me with jealously. I smiled widely at her and looked away. Edward returned with a bottle of Smirnoff, and something dark colored in a small glass. He handed me the Apple Smirnoff.

"Try this. It's a girl's drink, because it's sweet and fruity" He said teasing. I took a swig and my stomach warmed up immediately.

"Whoa, this is really good."

"Told you." He smiled proudly at himself.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen," I giggled, "What are you drinking?"

"Rum and Coke. Want to try?" He offered the glass to me. "Don't smell it, just take a sip." I followed his directions, and sipped the cold beverage. My throat lit up in flames, and my stomach did a flip.

"Oh, my God." I coughed out, "I don't taste any coke at all!"

"Well, it's mostly rum," he laughed. "I'm proud of you for trying. Most girls puke it back up." Pride took over the uneasy feeling in my stomach, and I took another drink of my Smirnoff.

"Do you want to go outside?" I asked. "It's hot in here."

"I thought you'd never ask." He said with a thankful smile. He followed me out onto the deck, where it was just as crowded, but the night air instantly had me feeling better. I saw Rose and Emmett leaning against the rail, kissing. Edward noticed it, too, and started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Them," He replied, nodding towards Emmett and Rosalie. "He has wanted her for two years, but never had the balls to ask her out."

I began to laugh, too. "Looks like she grew the balls to ask him herself."

"Good for them. They definitely deserve each other" He said strongly. I nodded in agreement, and decided to let Rose find me when she was ready. I looked out over the deck and in the back corner of Rosalie's fenced in yard, there was a hammock, with tiki lights dimly lit up around it.

"Hey," I began, "do you want to go sit on that hammock over there? I'm sure it will be much quieter." I watched his eyes and when they lit up, I became very excited that he was going to agree with me.

"That looks perfect. Just let me grab us another." He said smoothly. He came back almost as quickly as he had left and we descended the stairs onto the yard that was of melting snow, and slush. Nicely enough, under the hammock was a small thin piece of concrete.

"Watch for ice on the concrete," Edward called up to me.

"Oh, thanks for the tip." But sure enough, as soon as I stuck one foot onto the slab of concrete, I slipped backwards, and Edward caught me. I immediately stood up and steadied myself, feeling dizzy from his touch. It was like fire on ice when his skin met mine. I pulled my cardigan up over my shoulder and slowly sat down on the hammock.

"I warned you," he laughed.

"I know, but it's one thing you'll come to know about me. Clutz is too light of a word to describe the series of unfortunates that follow me around." I laughed at myself, and the irony that was my life. We got quiet and Edward lay back on the hammock, so I did as well. I began to let my mind wander over the night that we had shared thus far. I wanted to be charming, and graceful, and gorgeous, for him. He was all of those things, but here I was, clumsy, goofy, and mediocre. I knew I shouldn't belittle myself, but he was just so amazing.

"I've learned more than a few things about you tonight," He spoke quietly. I chugged the rest of my Smirnoff, and reached for the other.

"Oh, yeah? And what few things are those?" I asked seriously curious.

"One, your cheeks turn bright red at any sign of discomfort, or embarrassment. Two, you have a very kind heart and a great sense of humor, and three, you're the most beautiful person I have ever met." He spoke with such assurance that is frightened me. Was this happening too fast? This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I was supposed to have to have to work at making him want me. I had stopped breathing all together and chugged some Smirnoff to loosen my tongue, but I had no idea how to reply.

"Rose and Alice said that you don't date, let alone even talk to other girls." I hedged. It wasn't what I wanted to say, but I needed to know.

"They are right, but that's only because girls here don't have what I want. You do."

"I do?" I was shocked, and began to shake.

"Yes. Bella, you're kind, smart, funny, beautiful, and extremely easy to talk too. I don't think I've ever been able to speak so freely to another individual that's outside of my family."

"I can't believe this is happening," I blurted out. "It's all going so fast."  
>"Would you like to stop?" He asked softly.<p>

"No, no, I just…I'm so happy, but also taken aback."

"Take all the time you need." He raised his head to take a drink of his strong rum, and laid back, gazing up at the clear night sky. I have thought long and hard about how this would go, if it ever happened, and this was not one of the ways I had pictured. I thought back to how I felt before the party tonight. I decided to let myself go, and feel, and be open and honest. No holding back. I took another swig of my alcohol. We still hadn't even looked at each other through all of this, so I slowly turned and perched myself on my elbow and looked at his chisel face. The outline of his jaw, the stubble hair, and his long eyelashes. His lips…I wonder how they would feel against mine. I'd only ever kissed one other boy and that was on a dare my sophomore year. I would be bad at it, and that had me nervous all over again. He looked over to me and seemed to be studying my face as much as I was his. Neither of us spoke, just looked.

Finally, I had to know, "What does all of this mean?"

He thought for a second, and then let out a small smile, "It means that I think we should see what's here between us. Don't think about it, just let yourself do."

He hit spot on to what I was thinking, and so I listened to him. I slowly reached over, and touched his bottom lip with my thumb. He didn't turn away, so I felt up to his eyes, forehead and ran my hand through his hair. Just as his arm began to reach over and touch my face in return, we were interrupted.

"Edward!" A voice called in a loud deep voice that could only belong to Emmett Cullen.

"Bella!" Rosalie called loudly. Her voice made me jump, and I didn't want to look away from Edward, but he looked away first. Rose was obviously drunk, and it was hilarious.

"Hey, oh my God, did we interrupt something?" She said laughing. "Anyway, we're about to smoke. Emmett brought some good stuff. You in?" She asked so nonchalantly, like she did this regularly. Maybe she did, and I hadn't noticed, or she didn't tell me because of the goodie-good impression I gave off. I hesitated and thought back to how I wanted this, to let go, to be reckless, and try new things. I glanced over at Edward who has helping Emmett put some marijuana into a small, colorful pipe. If he was in, I was in.

"Sure. There's a first time for everything, right?" I said proudly.

"Your first time? And you've decided to share it with me? This is perfect!" She all but yelled out. "Edward, Emmett! This is Bella's first time smoking!" My cheeks lit up and I sank down deeper into the hammock wanting to die.

Edward surprised me and smiled. "That's really cool. I'm glad your first time will be with us. It's going to be fun, you'll like it." I sat up, smiling brightly at him, and was ready. Emmett went first, who then passed it to Rose, and then Edward. I watched Edward light the inside of the small bowl, and saw him take in a deep breath, and then open his thumb off a small hole in the side of the pipe. He held his breath for what felt like forever, and released a thick white smoke into the night air. I liked the smell of it, and was anxious. He turned to me with a serious expression.

"Okay, this is what you do." He put the pipe in my hand and I put it to my mouth. "Don't take too big of a hit, or you'll cough your lungs up. I'll light it for you, just put your thumb over this hole, and release it when you're ready to inhale. Are you ready?" I nodded, and took a big swallow. He lit the lighter and I saw the bowl ignite in little orange embers, I breathed in slowly, and released my thumb. I felt the smoke suction into my mouth, down my throat, and into my lungs. It burned and I let out a loud cough. I grabbed my drink and took a huge sip. It eased my throat and I was able to open my eyes. Rose was laughing along with Emmett, and Edward just smiled.

"You did well, Bella!" Rose said.

"Yeah, we all do that our first time, too." Emmett encouraged. I nodded to them and looked at Edward.

"Do you feel anything?" He asked. I looked around, my head was a bit fuzzy, but that could also be from the alcohol. Although, I did notice a slight change in my vision.

"Everything is…glossy. My eyes see things differently" I said, amazed.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." The three of them said in unison.

I was only able to handle one more hit after that, which was plenty for me. I felt so free, and giggly. Everything was funny, especially Rosalie. I clung close to Edward, and would hold onto his arm for stability. He never pulled away, and life had never felt clearer. Eventually, 2 o'clock rolled around, and there were people leaving, and there were people passed out on the couches and floor. Jasper and Alice were asleep on the sofa in the basement, and luckily, Rose had remembered to lock hers, and her parents' bedrooms, so that we'd have a place to sleep. The four of us crept down the hall, and I followed Rose into the bathroom.

"So," She whispered drunkenly, "Do you mind if I have Emmett stay in my room with me?" I thought about it, and honestly, I was glad she asked. I wanted Edward all alone.

"No, not at all," I slurred back at her.

"Okay, great, you two can have my parent's bed." She winked at me. We walked back out into the hall, and Rose grabbed Emmett's hand, and led him into her room, and shut the door. I looked at Edward.

"So, Rosalie said we could have her parent's bed, if that's cool with you." I was drunk, high, and extremely nervous.

"Sure, let's go." He grabbed my hand and I followed him into the big room. The bed was king sized, and suddenly, I felt exhausted. He crawled onto the bed, after kicking his shoes off. I did the same, and he pulled me into his chest. I let myself, sigh, and feel comfortable in his arms, surprised that I hadn't died yet from his touch. I wasn't only drunk on the drugs; I was drunk on him, too. I knew I wasn't ready for sex. I wasn't even sure if I was ready for a make out session. I was terrified, and I think my breathing gave me away. He moved his mouth to my ear, and I gasped.

"I had a great time tonight." He whispered slowly.

"I did, too." I whispered back.

"I want you to know," he began, "that I don't expect anything tonight, or any night until you say the words." My heart loosened, and I felt better. My fear slipped away, and I just wanted him to hold me forever.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me, because I'm not ready, yet." I told him, happy that I was able to be honest. I wasn't afraid of him leaving me because I wouldn't give it up to him. It was an amazing feeling to have so much trust for someone, in such a short amount of time.

"I'll wait forever, if that's what it takes. I know this is happening so fast, but I know what I feel, and I don't ever want to lose this feeling." He kissed the top of my head, and my eyes had tears in them.

"Thank you, Edward. I don't want to either." It was the first time I had spoken his name to him, and I hugged myself tighter into his chest, and fell asleep.

Morning came all too quickly, with my phone alarm buzzing in my pocket. The sun was blinding me as I dug into my pocket to pull my cell phone out.

"Eleven o'clock? Shit! Edward, get up! If I'm not home by noon, my mom is going to freak out!" I shoved him over and shot out of bed. My dress was all twisted and wrinkled, and I had the most disgusting taste in my mouth. The house was silent and I was sure that everyone else was still asleep.

"Edward! Please! If you ever want to see me again, you'll get up, now!" I yelled. He groaned and rolled over to look at me with his beautiful golden eyes.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are, last night?" He said sleepily staring at me. My heart warmed, and I wanted to go back to bed with him badly.

"Yes, but you're the beautiful one. Now, will you please get up?"

"Okay, I suppose so." He teased. I went into the bathroom and found my bag of clothes. I changed quickly into a pair of faded jeans, a blue t-shirt, and threw my Toms on my feet. I was far from sexy, but I didn't think I'd be seeing Edward in the morning. I washed the smeared make-up from my face, ran a brush through my tangled, still half up hair, and brushed my teeth with my fingers. When I walked back out into the bedroom, he smiled so big.

"I like this look, even better than last night's." There was a sexy edge to his voice.

"I look like hell. You're nuts" I replied.

"I don't like girls who can't leave the house without make-up, or perfect hair."

I sighed in relief, because I wasn't one of them. "Good to know or we'd never make it." I teased at him. "Now, let's go!" I urged.

He stood up. "Let me go to the bathroom, and I know of a coffee shop we can stop at on the way to drop you off." I shot him a look, "It's a drive thru!" He shot back. Ten minutes later we were in his Volvo driving through Florence. He bought me a cappuccino, and nothing had ever tasted so good. We neared my house, and he parked a few houses away. He turned to me, a sad look on his stunning face.

"When will I get to see you, again?" He asked quietly.

"Soon," I promised. Glad that he was sad about leaving me. I almost wanted to cry, but I have always been a baby at such things. "I just have some chores to do today, but we have the rest of spring break, and only one month until we graduate." I smiled at him. "Give me your phone," I asked. He handed it to me, and I programmed my number into it.

"There. Now you can text or call me whenever you want." I said happily.

"Great, I'll text you later for sure. I told my dad I would help him paint the house today." We looked at each other for a long time. I glanced at the clock, and had ten minutes until my curfew- so to speak-was up.

"I want to kiss you," I began, "but I don't want our first kiss to be rushed like this."  
>He nodded. "I agree. I'll make some plans, and it will be special."<p>

"Perfect. Well, I'll talk to you later, okay?" I said as I opened the car door.

"Okay, Bye Bella."

"Bye, Edward." The words hurt to say, but I knew that it wasn't a goodbye of forever. He stayed parked until I made it into my yard, and I saw him disappear down my street. I turned back to my house, and began walking. I heard Jacob paying his harmonica, and I glanced over at him. I waved, but he didn't stop playing, to wave back. He just stared at me. Had he seen me with Edward? I shook my head slightly, and didn't look back at him. I went up my porch and into my front door with an uneasy feeling in my stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It had been two days since Rosalie's party. I hadn't seen Edward since then because his dad had kept him busy while they finished painting their house. He has called me every night since he dropped me off, and we text periodically throughout the day, as well. I wasn't shocked at how much I have missed him, but it was getting to be a little frustrating. Luckily, he was picking me up this afternoon and taking me somewhere special. I begged him to tell me where, but he refused. Unfortunately, even though I was eighteen, I had to make up a place to my parents because I couldn't just tell them that I had no idea where he was taking me. I told them we were going to Canon City to a nice restaurant. I was looking forward to going back to school in a couple days because I couldn't wait to graduate, and spend the entire summer with my friends, and Edward. I was debating on what to wear. Edward said to dress comfortable and warm. I decided on dark blue jeans, my brown ankle boots, and a yellow sweater. While I changed into my sweater, I realized that I had my curtain open. I flung the sweater over my head and walked over to the window. It overlooked Jacob's house, and I could see him out in the yard, raking wet leaves. He looked up and saw me. I froze, but he smiled and waved at me. I waved back, thankful for his friendliness. I opened my window and peered out.

"Hey, Bella!" He yelled up at me.

"Hi, Jacob. How have you been?" I asked.

"I'm good. My dad has been feeling great, and I'm so excited for summer to start."

"Oh, me too. I'm really glad to hear that about your dad. Is this your last year of school?"

"No, it would be, but I had to be held back a year because I missed so much when my dad got sick. I'm hoping to finish by December. I don't want to be nineteen and graduating high school." He laughed.

I laughed with him, "Yeah that would suck."

"Hey, do you want to come down for some hot chocolate?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment, and looked at the clock. I had time, and I didn't have anything else to do until Edward came and got me.

"Sure, that sounds great." I told him. "Be down in a sec." He smiled brightly, and nodded. I shut my window, closed my curtains, and grabbed my phone as I headed downstairs. I almost knocked my mom down, as I rounded the corner.

"God, Bella, you scared me to death!" She breathed out.

"Sorry mom! I'm going over to Jacob's, and Edward will pick me up from there, okay?"

"Sure, baby, but don't forget to call me when you're on your way home, all right?" She said nicely, yet sternly.

"I Promise." I kissed her cheek and headed for the door. When I got through Jacob's rusty front gate, he was sitting on the porch, harmonica in hand. I walked up, and took a seat in the rocking chair next to him. It was chilly out, but very sunny, so I only had to wear one layer of jackets.

"Here you go," He said, handing me a warm mug of hot chocolate. "Sorry, it's hot."

"It's supposed to be hot." I said laughing. He started to laugh, too.

"I guess so, huh?" We sat quiet for a moment, and sipped our hot drink.

"These chairs are really comfortable." I said to him, feeling the thick wood of the rocker beneath me. The wood is so beautiful and soft.

"My dad made them." He smiled a small smile.

"He made them? That's impressive."

"It was his hobby. All of the furniture in our house was made by him. I'm hoping he'll be able to pick it back up. It always made him happy."

"I hope he does, too. I'll have to buy some." I giggled. It got quiet again, and he fidgeted with his harmonica.

"Who taught you to play so well?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"My mom, actually. She died when I was eleven, and I didn't start playing again until my dad got sick. I wish I hadn't of ever stopped. I forgot how happy it makes me." He said fondly. This kid was just full of heartache.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. You're really good at it, though. I'm sure she can hear it when you play." I said quietly. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Bella. I think so, too. So, tell me about yourself. Something I don't already know." He hedged, playfully.

"Um, I don't know" I laughed while taking another sip. "You know that I moved here from Phoenix, I'm a senior, eighteen, and my name is Bella" I said dully. He let out a loud happy laugh.

"Oh, come on. I know more than that" he joked.

"Do you?" I played back, honestly curious.

"Sure. Like, you're clumsy. I've seen you trip up your front steps numerous times. You're not a morning person, because you hit your alarm snooze button at least five times. I'm out here early with my dad every morning, and I hear it go off. And, you're very genuine."

I let out a small laugh at how observant he was. "Wow, you're very perceptive. And I have only tripped up the steps twice!"

He laughed back, "Whatever you say." Just then, my pocket vibrated, and it startled me. Edward was calling me.

"Oh, hey, I've got to answer this."

"Go ahead," He said nicely. I stepped off the porch, and melted when I heard Edwards, "Hey, Bella. I'm one block away."

"Okay, I'll be out front of the house next to mine." I gushed out excitedly.

"Okay," He laughed. I hung up, and turned back to Jacob who was taking another drink of his hot chocolate. I walked back onto the porch and downed my drink. It burned, but it warmed me up.

"I've got to go, actually. A friend is picking me up. This was really great, and we need to hang out again, soon." I said happily. His face dropped a little, but he smiled.  
>"Okay, definitely. I'll hold you to it." He played.<p>

"Thanks for the hot chocolate!" I said as I saw Edward pull up. I turned, and ran to get into his car, and when I looked back to Jacob to wave, he was already gone.

Edward had me guessing our location the entire hour of our trip. We finally made it to what seemed to be a National Park.

"We're here," Edward said brightly.

"Where is here?" I asked. I looked around, and saw big pine trees towering over picnic tables. There were only a few cars, besides us.

"It's one of the Rocky Mountain National Park's. I know a pretty spot down by the river" He said as he got out of the car. I got out as well, and followed around to the trunk where he got out a large blanket, and basket.

"Are we having a picnic?" I asked cutely.

"Yes, ma'am, we are." He played back in that silly southern accent. We followed a narrow trail and passed a couple hand in hand, on the way. Edward looked back at me and winked. My heart raced, and I was excited for this day. The sun was so bright, that it made the chilly air, bearable. We came to a spot under the tallest of trees I had ever seen, and the river was crystal white, with a light flow. I breathed the clean, crisp air.

"This is beautiful" I breathed out.

"It really is. I come here with my dad sometimes when we go fly fishing."

"I've never been fishing before."

"Really? Well, we'll have to change that, now won't we?" He said sweetly. He laid the blanket out and sat down. I joined him, and he opened the basket to pull out turkey sandwiches, an apple, and a bottle of white wine. He handed me a sandwich, and poured us a glass of wine.

"So, whose house were you in front of when I picked you up?" He asked.

"Oh, my neighbor, Jacob Black" I said plainly.

He was quiet for a minute. "Ahh, I remember him. He was always really quiet, but everyone seemed to like him."

"Yeah, he's homeschooled now because he had to stay home and take care of his dad."

"I wonder where he'd gone to. I thought he left because of Leah Clearwater."

"Who is Leah Clearwater?"

"A girl he'd been dating for about year. They had a bad break up. She ended up moving to a different state, I think" He said as if it was nothing.

"Wow. That's really strange. He's never mentioned her."

He smiled absently, and looked over to the river.

"This sandwich is really good." I told him.

"I'm glad. I made it myself" He laughed. The next couple of hours we talked, laughed and splashed some of the freezing river water on each other. It was nice to just be. We still hadn't such as kissed, but we seemed all right with that for the time being. We hugged a lot, and in some way we were always touching. We were taking things slow, and it was an unspoken feeling between us that we knew it would happen when the time was right. I still wanted to be reckless, but that would come on its own as well. We left as darkness descended upon us, I was wiped out. By the time we made it back to my house, it was ten o'clock. Time had gone by so quickly. We still had one hour left of my curfew, but we decided to please my parents, and call it a night. He parked a couple houses away again, and he turned to me smiling.

"This was a great day. I wish we didn't have to go back to school Monday." He said sadly.

"Me either, but we only have three weeks left." I said with a perky tone.

"That's true, then we'll have the entire summer together."

I smiled widely, "I can't wait."

"Me either," he whispered as he leaned in, and kissed my cheek. It was brief, and amazing. It took me a minute to open my eyes again.

"Goodnight, Bella Swan."

"Goodnight, Mr. Cullen." I said absently, dazed. I got out of the car, and gave a wave before walking to my house.

I came through the front door, and heard the television still on.

"You're home early." Dad called out to me.

"Yeah, I'm really tired." I walked into the living room and saw my mom and dad curled up on the couch together.

"Did you have fun?" Mom asked tiredly.

"Yeah, it was really great. The food was delicious" which wasn't a complete lie. "I'm gonna go to bed, though. Night."

"Goodnight, sweetie." Mom and dad said in unison. When I got to my room, I noticed my curtains open, again. I assumed mom had come in and opened them. When I reached them to close them back, I noticed the window cracked. Had I left it open? I thought about it, then shrugged. I closed both, before going to sit on my bed, and I fell asleep immediately.

The next couple of weeks flew by. Edward and I had gotten so comfortable with each other that it was like we had always been together. Our relationship was mature, but not very physical yet. I think we both were getting ansty, and ready for it to happen. We held hands often, and it seemed like we were the talk of the school. Every girl hated me except Alice and Rosalie, who had their own boyfriends, and weren't jealous of me being with Edward. Before we knew it, graduation was upon us. I hadn't thought much about college, because I wanted to travel, and write, and be on my own for a while. Edward was unsure of his plans as well. Rosalie was going to start at the Community College in Canon City with Emmett in the fall, and Alice and Jasper still had one more year to go before their graduation. I was ecstatic, and had to try and hide my excitement from my parents. They were happy and proud of me, but not quite ready to let go of me. We were one night away from graduation, and my parents took me out to dinner. It was a nice evening, and I was anxious for the surprise they had promised me. They told me I had to wait until after dinner, and wait until we got home. I wasn't sure why they hadn't brought it with them, but whatever. I made my dad drive quickly home, and when we pulled up, there was a strange vehicle parked in front of our house.

"Who's that?" I asked curiously. My mom looked over to my dad and smiled. We pulled up behind it, and my parents looked back to me.

"Why don't you go find out." Mom said. I jumped out and noticed how shiny the vehicle was. It was a new looking Toyota Tacoma, dark green colored. I walked around to the driver's side, and out popped Edward. My parents had walked around and stood behind us.

"Edward? What's going on?" I asked. His smile was big, and he pulled me into a quick tight hug. He lifted his arm up in the air, and dropped a set of keys into my hand. My eyes popped open.

"Congratulations, Bells." Dad said proudly.

"We hope you like it!" mom said excitedly.

"You're kidding me, right? This is mine?" I screamed.

Edward and my parents laughed at me. I climbed into the truck and started looking around, and touching everything. I was in shock. It had the new truck smell to it, and all kinds of new gadgets. I hopped out of the truck, and hugged my parents, tears flowing out of my eyes.

"Thank you, so much. I love it."

"We're so glad," Mom said, tears in her eyes as well.

"If it weren't for Edward, we're not sure how we would have been able to pull the surprise off so well." Dad said looking over to Edward, and shaking his hand. "Thanks, again."

"Not a problem," Edward said smiling.

"The thought was," Mom began, "We'd get you the truck, and all the money you have saved that was supposed to go to a vehicle, you can use to travel on."

"It gets great gas mileage, too" Dad added.

"That's perfect! I'm so excited. Can I take it for a spin?" I asked pleading.

"Sure, but just around the block, and take Edward with you." Dad told me. I hugged them one more time before they walked around into the yard, and up the steps. I hopped into the driver's seat, and started the engine. Edward got into the passenger seat, and smiled.

"This is a great truck." He told me.

"It really is. I can't believe all of this!" We started down the road, and the truck purred under me. It felt amazing to be driving my own car. I made it around the block safely, and pulled it back in front of my house. I wanted to take off and drive for days, but we had to graduate first. I looked to Edward, and grabbed his hand.

"I'm so excited. Everything is coming together so great." I told him.

"I'm so happy that you're happy." He said. We stared into each other's eyes for a long time, and we both slowly began to move in. I thought back to how I wanted this, and wanted to be outside of my comfort zone. My breathing picked up, and I think I could hear his speed up as well. He lingered barely an inch away from my lips, and I could feel his warm, sweet breath go into my slightly parted mouth. I made the plunge, not being able to be patient, and our lips met like electricity igniting. His mouth was heaven, all warm and soft against my chapped lips. It slowly heated up, and it was if we had read each other's minds, when we parted our mouths at the same time. His tongue was just as good as his lips. I can't believe I was so nervous about this. It came so naturally with him, our tongues moving in sync. If we were breathing heavy before, we were practically panting for each other now. He put up the middle console, and pulled me close to his chest. I put my hand on his face, and it was then that I knew: I am in love with Edward Cullen. I had no control over it, and it had finally happened. I lost myself in him, and I felt like I'd never felt before and wanted things so badly, it hurt. Deep down under my underwear, had heated up, and I knew that we would have to stop soon. Our kisses began to slow, and we eventually parted mouths. He held me close, and that hard part of his body pushed against me. It frightened me, because it was something I had never seen, nor touched, but it also made me curious. I looked up into his eyes turned deep gold from the lack of light in my new truck, and smiled. He smiled back, and planted one last soft kiss on my lips.

"I should go, but I'll see you tomorrow at graduation?" He said absently, dazed.

"Yes, that sounds like a plan." I breathed out, just as dazed. We pulled apart and got out of my new truck. I walked around to him, and gave him one last hug.

"I can't wait to see you, again." He whispered down into my ear.

"I can't either, love." I whispered back. He pulled back, kissed the top of my head, and walked down the street to his parked car. I was surprised I hadn't seen it earlier, but with how I felt right now, nothing else compared to it. He had become my need for living, like he was the drug that would cure me. I looked up into the night sky, and saw my favorite set of stars, since I was a kid, twinkling brightly at me. Orions Belt had never failed me.

"Thank you." I whispered to whom I knew was up there, and would listen. I came back to life, and hit the lock button on my new set of keys. My truck beeped back at me. I walked up to my front door, and glanced over at Jacob's house, and saw a curtain fall back. Surely someone had just closed them, instead of just left the window from looking out. I wandered up my front steps, and had already begun thinking of Edward again.

Graduation Day was upon us, and I was over at Rosalie's with Alice, getting ready. I allowed Rose to do my hair, and I did my make-up, keeping it light. Alice had brought a dress for me to borrow, thankfully, because I didn't have one to wear under my gown. It was a knee length, navy blue, summer dress. It looked great on me, and I felt very pretty. Rosalie left my hair down, long, and full of ringlet curls. We gossiped, and talked about our boys. We talked about me and Edward's first kiss, Rosalie and Emmett's first time having sex, and Alice and Jasper planning a trip to Aspen together. It was all overwhelming, and I had wished that my parents and I had moved here sooner. The three of us made a pack to promise and see each other this summer. We wanted to make a ton of new memories together. The time had moved in on us fast, and we were already lined up in our designated spots in the gymnasium. I was inconveniently placed next to Jessica Stanley due our last names. After fifteen minutes of her fake kindness, I was cursing the Swan family name. I saw Edward up at the front, talking with a friend, and every so often, he'd glance back, and wink at me. I was so ready to get this over with. Rosalie's parents were conveniently going to be out of town for the weekend, which meant, big graduation party for us. I was ready for another night of alcohol, and marijuana with my friends, and Edward.

The ceremony was short and sweet. There were only just over one hundred seniors graduating, anyway. I took pictures with my parents: and my mother, of course had to get a few more of me with friends, and Edward. I didn't mind much because I didn't have any pictures of us at all. I told my parents that I was staying at Rose's, and I was so glad that I was going to be able to sleep in, in the morning with Edward. I had met Edward's parents briefly, and they were wonderful. Such nice, giving people. Edward said I was a big hit with them, and I felt so loved by everyone around me. Edward rode with me to Rosalie's and our hands never once untangled. Arriving at the party, with it more packed than the last time, it looked like Rose was going for a graduation party for the seniors, and a start of summer party for all the under classman. I was excited, and I was ready to let loose. We pushed through the crowd to find our friends, and grab drinks. I tried something harder this time when Edward made me Vodka, and orange juice, and I had already downed one glass when the joints, and bongs were being passed around. This time I was able to take three hits, before I was lit up, and flying high. Everything around me was surreal, and touching Edward was like touching a spark plug. We hung close all night, and once everyone left except the six of us, all drunk and high, we decided to play strip Beer Pong. The boys on one team, and Rose, Alice, and I on the other. Deep down I was nervous, but the alcohol and pot took care of that quickly. By the end of the game, the boys were down to their boxers, and us girls had out shirts off, bra's on only, but had managed to keep our pants on, meaning we won the game. I couldn't take my eyes off Edward's body. He was lean, but fit, and had some chest hair which was such a turn on. Hairless guys reminded me of little boys.

By the time we all dispersed into our separate rooms, Edward was holding me tight on the familiar king sized bed. I ran my hands over his bare chest, and I never wanted to stop. He was so soft and smooth, like marble. We began kissing, and it was even better than the first time. It had me wondering if it would be better every time. As our mouths moved in unison, he began moving his hands all over my body. I burned in new places, and was more than eager for him to touch me, and he seemed to feel the same way. I pulled apart for a moment to speak.

"I'm not ready for sex, but I am ready to try new things. You will have to teach me." I whispered, with my cheeks red.

"I can do that." He whispered back. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes." And I pulled his face back to mine. I still had my pants on, and he began to maneuver them off of me. I lifted up so that he could slide them off. He slid his hand under my underwear. I slightly moaned at his touch. The feeling was unbelievable. My back arched, and all of my senses were intensified. He knew how to rub me in the right way. It didn't take long for me to climax, and I tried to keep my moan quiet by pressing into his shoulders. I was embarrassed, and I hated that I was. All of this was so new, that I didn't know how to be. He made me feel so good, and I wanted to return the feeling to him. I lowered his boxers, and looked at his penis. It was beautiful, and a lot less frightening once I saw it. It was a perfect tan pink color, and was so soft. I moved it around, examining it, feeling like a kid in biology. He laughed at me, and put my hand around it a certain way. I started to move my hand up and down, as he guided it. I got the hang of it quickly, and he started breathing heavily. His facial expression was so cute when he came. Almost a pain like feature, and white goop covered my hand. It was kind of disgusting, but nothing worth vomiting over. I went to the bathroom to wash my hands, and he followed along to do the same. I was completely naked except for my bra, and he kept staring at me in the mirror.

"What?" I asked embarrassed, wanting to cover up. The bathroom light was bright, and I was so bare. I stared back at him, noticing again in the light, how beautiful he is.

"You're gorgeous. You seriously have the perfect body." He said it as a matter of fact, like there was no questioning it.

"What, small boobs, wide hips, and a butt?" I said sarcastically.

"Exactly my type." He said grinning widely. I smiled, and went to hug him.

"Are you ready to sleep?" I asked yawning.

"Absolutely." He yawned back. We crawled back into the giant bed, and covered up with the fitted sheet. He held me in his arms, and I fell asleep instantly.

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I rolled over to look at my phone in the nights stand. It was one o'clock in the afternoon, and I had missed three calls from my mom. I rolled back over to Edward and snuggled him awake.

"Good morning." He said with a groggy tone.

"A good morning it is indeed," I replied. "I have to get home, soon."

He groaned unhappily. "All right. You can go ahead if you'd like. I told Emmett that we'd hang out today, anyway."

"That'll be fun. Text me later?"

"Absolutely, babe," he said sweetly. I kissed his mouth, and got out of bed.

Driving home, I took the long way, wanting to drive, and replay last night's events. It had all mean so magical, and I'd never felt so happy. I thought of how Edward's penis felt in my hands, and how his hand felt in my pants. When I pulled up to my house, I saw my parents, Jacob, and Mr. Black sitting on the porch together, laughing. I walked up with a smile on my face.

"Hey, baby. Did you have a good night?" Mom asked happily, still laughing at whatever they had been talking about.

"Yeah, it was really great." I replied.

"Bells, this is Mr. Black. I wasn't sure if you two had met yet." Dad said. I looked over to Mr. Black and smiled.

"No, we have not. Hi, I'm Bella." I said, extending my hand.

He took my hand, and gave it a small shake. "Nice to meet you, Bella. Jacob has told me a lot about you," I glanced at Jacob who looked extremely embarrassed. "You can call me, Billy." He finished off. He looked very healthy, and happy. I was glad for Jacob. Our parents began talking again, and I went and sat next to Jacob on the steps.

"Hey, Bells, Nice truck!"

"Isn't it? I am in love with it" I said admiring it.

"You'll have to take me for a spin sometime" he said bumping my shoulder with his.

"Absolutely, she rides great."

"What have you been up to?" He asked.

"Not much. I'm so glad to be graduated." I said as I let out a sigh. "And this weather is phenomenal." I added. It was about seventy degrees, and I was in a t-shirt and jeans. The first time I had been outside without a jacket on months.

"It sure is. Wanna walk to the park?" He asked. I thought for a moment, and the idea sounded great.

"Sure." I said back. I turned to my parents. "Jacob and I are going to walk to the park."

"All right," said dad, "That sounds like fun." Jacob and I stood up, and he turned to face his father.

"I won't be long." He said.

"Don't worry about me. Go. Have fun!" He told his son.

"I'm going to make us lunch." Mom said. Jacob and I walked out of my yard, and onto the sidewalk. I noticed that the irrigation system had been turned on, and the sound of it was lovely. Jacob saw what I was looking at and said,

"That means that spring is finally upon us. There are certain spots where you can catch Craw-Dad's." He said in an excited tone.

"That's really cool! I have come to love it here." I told him, fondly. We made it to the park, and we saw children playing on the jungle gym, people walking their dogs, and couples laying in the grass kissing. It was a beautiful day. I began to wish that Edward was here with me. I followed Jacob to a bench underneath a big oak tree, and sat down. He stretched out, and put his arm behind me resting on the back of the bench.

"Ah, they're beginning to clean the pool out" he said motioning to the left with his head.

"Awesome! I love to swim. When does it open?"

"Soon, actually. I'll take ya swimming" He said smiling.

"So," I began, "tell me more about you. You seem to know about me, so I want to know about you."

"There isn't much to tell, really." He said plainly, shrugging his shoulders.  
>"Have you ever dated anyone?" I asked, thinking back to what Edward had told me of Leah Clearwater.<p>

"Yeah, when I was seventeen, I dated a girl from school." He said as if it was a boring topic.

"Do I know her?"

"Probably not. Her name was Leah Clearwater. We dated for about a year, and she cheated on me, so I broke it off." The way he spoke of her was like nothing. As if it had no effect on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That wasn't very cool of her." I said, not sure of what to say at all.

"No, it wasn't." He replied flatly. It got quiet, and a bit uncomfortable. I couldn't tell if he was angry at me for asking, or angry in general for having to think about it. I tried hard to think of something else to say.

"What about you?" He said saving us from the awkward silence.

"Um, not really. I've never dated before. It wasn't something that had interested me." I said truthfully.

"You're speaking in past tense," he said laughing.

"Well, I'm sort of with someone right now." I said slowly. That was still the truth, because Edward, nor I, had ever initially ever asked the other out, in the official sense.

"Do I know him?" He said joking.

"I don't know. Maybe. His name is Edward Cullen." I said proudly. Jacob's entire face changed, and it was almost frightening. It was silent between us, until he regained his composure.

"Oh. Yeah, I know him." He said in a far off voice. I wanted to change the subject immediately, but Jacob beat me to it, again.

"Want to walk back? I'm hungry."

"I am too." I said. We got up and walked back to my house in silence. When we got through my front gate, our parents were coming outside.

"Thanks for lunch, Rene. It was delicious." Billy said to my mother.

"Oh, it was nothing. Come back soon, okay?" She replied, blushing. Jacob went to help his dad wheel his wheel chair down the porch steps, with my dad helping as well. They started back over to their house.

"Bye, Jacob. See you later?" I made the last part a question, because I really had no idea if I would.

"Yeah, we are neighbors after all." He said smiling. I smiled back, but it was an absent confused smile. I turned back to my parents.

"They're such great people." Mom said.

"Yeah…" I said back.

"Jacob is really smart, and so cute." Mom said eyeing me. I gave her a look.

"I was just saying." She said playfully. I walked between them, and dad caught my arm.

"I'm taking your mother out to dinner, so we won't be home until late. Feel free to invite Rosalie or Alice over."

"Okay, I'll go call them right now." I walked back inside, and straight up to my room.

Rosalie had come over to stay with me while my parents were out to eat. Apparently Alice had family visiting, and she wasn't happy about it. I wasn't either, but at least Rose was over. We decided on a scary movie, and ordered pizza. Rosalie snuck over a bottle of wine, so halfway through the bottle, I was even getting scared. I'd always loved scary movies, but Rose hadn't. Twenty minutes into it, she was already screaming. By eleven o'clock, and on our second scary movie, something caught my attention. I hit mute on the television.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered out shakily. She became intent on listening, and she heard what I had, because her eyes grew wide.

"Does that sound like someone is walking upstairs?" I whispered to her, again. She nodded her head, and I have never seen a more terrified look. I grabbed her arm, and we slowly ran into the bathroom, and locked the door. I yanked out my cell phone, and dialed my parents. No answer. I dialed Edward, no answer on his cell either. I scrolled down to find another person to call.

"Who are you calling now?" Rose whispered.

"Jacob."

"Who's Jacob?"

"Jacob Black, my neighbor."

"Oh, no you're not!" She hissed, and yanked my phone out of my hand. "I hate that kid. He's so creepy."

"What are you talking about?" I hissed back. Just then, my phone vibrated, and it was Edward calling me back. I yanked my phone back from Rosalie and answered in a whisper.

"Edward?"

"Why are you whispering?" He said laughing.

"Shhh! Come over to my house right now. Rosalie and I heard someone moving around upstairs." I said frantically.

"I'll be right there." He said sternly, and hung up. I sighed in relief, and so did Rose. I put my ear to the door, to try and hear better. I didn't hear anything, though. The house was silent. I slid down to the floor, and sighed. Rose sat on the lid of the toilet, and the color in her face had returned.

"Why do you hate Jacob?" I asked still in a whisper.

"Because, he's a jerk, and stalked my friend Leah."

"What do you mean, stalked?" I said in disbelief. "I thought they dated."

"They did until he got freaky, and she broke up with him. He wouldn't let it go, and started stealing things from her room, and stalking her. She ended up having to move away to a different state, and change her last name, because she was terrified of him. Even her parent's getting a restraining order against him, didn't do a thing to stop him. There was never any proof that he stole from her, nor followed her, but the girl became a nervous wreck." She gushed out meanly.

"Oh. Well, that's hard to believe. I mean, he's a bit strange, but he's sweet. He's gone through a lot." I told her.

"Well, whatever. Maybe he has gained some sense."

"He must have." I said back to her. My doorbell rang, and we both jumped in the air. I got up, unlocked the bathroom door, and ran to my front door, peering through the peep hole. Once I saw that it was Edward, I flung the door open, and threw my arms around him.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked loudly.

"Yes. We're fine." I said trying to calm him. He stepped around me, and started up the stairs. Rose and I followed slowly, and cautiously. Nothing looked different or out of place. When we looked in my room, I noticed my curtains open again, and I reminded myself to tell my mother to stop opening them up.

"Well, I don't see anyone." Edward said in his back to normal voice. "Are you sure you heard someone?"

"Yes." Rose and I said quickly together.

"Do you see anything missing?" He asked. I looked around again, and then back to Edward shaking my head.

"Is your back door locked?"

"Yeah, I dead bolted it." I said.

"Well, unless they crawled though one of the windows of your two story house, I think you're okay." He said trying to ease our worry.

"Will you stay here until my parent's get home?" I asked pleading.

"Of course." He said sweetly. We went back downstairs, and turned out movie back on. I snuggled with Edward, and sat close to Rose, as well. When my mom had called to tell me that they were almost home, I told Edward he could go. He kissed me goodbye, and said he'd call me tomorrow. Rose and I went upstairs, less afraid, and I showed her to the guest bedroom.

"Can I sleep in your room instead?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, absolutely." I said, relieved. She lay on my bed, and closed her eyes. By the time I got back from going to the bathroom, I heard my parents going to bed down stairs, and Rosalie was asleep snoring. I walked over to close my curtains. Just before pulling them together, I peer out the window. It was pitch black, and silent outside, until I heard rattling. I reached over to turn my bedside lamp off, and I saw Jacob in his back yard, struggling with something. I leaned in closer to my window, and widened my eyes to see more clearly. My heart leapt up and caught in my throat, as I saw Jacob walking into his shed, ladder in arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It had been a few weeks since our nightly scare when Rosalie and Edward were over. I had gotten a part time job at the local coffee shop, and life was in a great routine. Edward and I hung out every other day or so, and never went past heavy make-out, feel each other up, sessions. Alice was gone to Aspen for a week, and Rosalie was staying with Emmett in Colorado Springs for a few days. I had done my best to ignore Jacob Black, which wasn't easy. My parents had him and Billy over for dinner often. Jacob and I kept things light, and I never gave him a lot of information. I never told Rosalie or Edward what I had seen that scary night and I didn't plan on it. I knew Edward would freak out, and want to kill him. No, I had no confrontation with Jacob until he came into the coffee shop one day while I was working. I suddenly got nervous, as he smiled at me, and came up to the counter. It was early morning, and he was the first customer.

"Hey, Bells!" He said in a particularly happy tone.

"Hi, Jacob. What can I get or you?" I said in a sketchy tone.

"Uh, Mocha Frappe, please." He said. "So, how do you like working here?" His mood swings were like riding a crazy roller coaster. It was annoying to always feel like you were walking on eggshells with him.

"It's pretty great, actually." I said simply. He got quiet, and started playing with the straws on the counter.

"Dad and I are heading up to Pikes Peak, today."

"Really? That's so great that he is up to that." I said meaning it. I really did like his dad. Jacob smiled and nodded. I wanted so badly to ask him about the other night that I decided to anyway, despite my gut feeling.

"Hey, a few weeks ago, I saw you out in your backyard…you had a ladder?" I said hesitantly.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Sorry if that seemed a bit shady. I was fixing a few shingles."  
>"At midnight?" I said shocked.<p>

"The forecast started to call for rain, and we had a leak." He said plainly. My chest eased, and I suddenly felt comfortable.  
>"Oh." I breathed out. Jacob laughed again. I handed him his coffee. "Here you go. Nice and hot."<p>

"Great. How much do I owe you?" He asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Not a thing. Don't worry about it." I smiled, and he smiled back.

"You're the best. See you later?"

"Definitely. I think you guys are coming over for dinner tonight."

"Awesome. Let's go swimming tomorrow!" he said eagerly.

"Okay!"

"See ya, Bells!" He was out the door before I could reply. I felt so much better, and more at ease that I had asked about that night. It was something that haunted me, and I was sick of it.

The next day, Jacob and I headed to the pool around two o'clock when it was nice and hot out. It was late June, and the sun was hot. Although, it was nothing compared to Arizona heat, but I was already wishing that Autumn would hurry up. The pool was crowded with people, some I knew, some I didn't. Jessica Stanley was there, of course, and gave me the ugliest look possible. _What is her deal?_ I wondered often. I was a bit nervous to be out in a bikini, but I eased as I saw other girls give me the once over, and no ugly stare following. Jacob went straight for the diving bored, and did a back flip into the turquoise water. I jumped in from the side and dove deep down, stretching my muscles. When I climbed out, Jacob was standing next to me grinning widely.

"What?" I asked playfully.

"You're gonna get it!" He yelled. He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder, and jumped into the water. I rose to the surface choking on water from laughing. I jumped up and pushed his head down to which he swam underneath me, and stood up with me on his shoulders. I screamed and he threw me as far as he could. When I got out too reapply sunscreen, Jessica came over to me smiling.

"Sure is nice" She said grinning. I grinned back unsure of her meaning.

"If you're talking about the weather, then yes, it sure is" I replied plainly.

"Yeah, that too, but it must also be nice to have two boyfriend's." She looked at me with a smirk on her face, and I wanted to smack it off.

"Jacob and I are just friends" I replied defending myself.

"Sure, sure, honey" She said in a baby voice, but shut up as soon as Jacob walked up. "Hi, Jacob!" She said cutely, batting her eyelashes, and moving to stand in front of me. I sighed, and sat down annoyed.

"Hey, Jessica" He said smiling. "Long time no see, huh? How have you been?" They talked for a few minutes before Jessica danced off to her friends. Did it really look like Jacob and I were dating? I thought about it, and shook my head. More like brother and sister, I thought. Jacob didn't seem to notice a change in my attitude, and sat down tiredly.

"Wow, I'm pooped."

"Yeah, me too."

"Let's head home. I'll make you a grilled cheese." I smiled and nodded, not looking to the huffing Jessica as I walked away from the pool next to Jacob.

It was Saturday night, and Rose was back in town to throw another party. I had asked her if I could invite Jacob, and she said that as long as she didn't have to speak to him, she didn't care. Jacob had agreed to go, and seemed pretty excited about it. I gave him a ride, and he was messing with my stereo to put his CD in, when he looked over at me.

"You look really great in yellow." He said simply. I was wearing my favorite yellow tank top, because it was Edward's favorite as well.

"Thanks." I said smiling. "This is a nice song. Catchy" I said, strumming my finger along with the beat. "It's my favorite song" He said winking at me.

We made it to Rosalie's by nine, and Edward was going to meet me here at ten. I walked through the house to the kitchen, and Jacob followed me. He saw someone he knew, and they began catching up, immediately. Everyone seemed to really like him, and missed seeing him at these kinds of things. He was a fast drinker, and began making some hilarious jokes. I had decided that Vodka and OJ was my signature drink: It was so delicious.

I went out onto the porch and saw Jacob talking to Jessica. I was a bit surprised at how close together they were standing. She fell for him fast, like a puppy following its mother around. Jacob didn't really seem to mind it, and I wanted him to find someone, even if that someone was Jessica. Edward had finally arrived, and I was more than excited to see him. He came through the back, and I ran down the steps to jump in his arms. I saw Jacob and Jessica over in the hammock already making out. It was kind of disgusting, so I turned to Edward.

"I missed you so much." I said.

"I missed you, more, babe." He replied, planting a big kiss on my mouth. He looked over to the hammock and his eyes grew wide. "Is that Jessica…and Jacob Black?" He laughed.

"It sure is." I laughed back with him. I gave Edward a once over, in his tight fitted black t-shirt, faded jeans, and crazy hair, It made me want him more than ever. I pulled his face down to whisper in his ear.

"I want you, so bad. Come to the bedroom with me." I said hotly. I knew it was the alcohol that made me so blunt, but he seemed to like it.

"Lead the way." He said with a twinkle in his eye. I grabbed his hand, and led him to the back of the house. We got into the room, and were already kissing. He kicked the door shut, and picked me up. Still managing to kiss, he threw us onto the bed, and we started to take our clothes off. It was different this time: Hot with want.

I was completely naked and so was he. He kissed me all over as I gave him a hand job. His moans of pleasure really turned me on. He finished in a towel, and threw me onto my back. He kissed me all the way down to my thighs, stopping for a minute to lick and suck each of my nipples. The music was so loud, that my moans weren't held back. He spread my legs, and parted me, and put his lips to my clit. I yelled out, and ran my fingers roughly through his hair. His tongue was so wet and messy all over me. I was about to come when the door flew open. I flung my legs closed, and Edward sat up to pull the sheet over us.

"Hey, Bells? I'm ready to go when you ar…." It was Jacob. He stopped in mid-sentence and froze.

"Jacob! Shut the door! Get out!" I screeched out. He looked at Edward and his face turned bright red, and he turned, and slammed the door. I shot out of bed and started to get dressed.

"What a jerk." Edward said meanly. "Where are you going, Bella?"

"I was his ride home, Edward. I don't want his dad, or my parents, to see that he walked home." I said angrily at the whole situation. Before Edward could stop me, I was out the door running after him. As I made my way outside, I caught sight of him disappearing into the forest. My legs were tired, and it took me forever to get him to stop.

"Jacob! Stop!" I yelled out. He turned back to me and his eyes were wet.

"Why, Bella? Go back to your boyfriend." He snapped.

"What the fuck, Jacob! You know that he is my boyfriend. Why couldn't you just knock on the door?" I snapped back.

"I didn't know you two would be in there fucking each other!" We were full on screaming at one another by that point.

"We weren't fucking! Not that it is any of your business! Why should you care? What happened to Jessica?"

"She's an idiot, and annoying. And I care because that guy is no good for you!"

"You know nothing about him, Jacob." I breathed out in fury.

"Oh, I know plenty. I know that his doctor of a father, never believed my dad when my dad went to him sick! He thought my dad was making it all up to get out of work! And your 'boyfriend' in there, is a piece of shit." He yelled seething spit through his clenched teeth.

My eyes started to prickle with tears. "Shut up! Don't talk about him like that." Tears began to fall down my face, and I felt defeated. Jacob sighed, and started to walk towards me. I put my hands over my face, and I felt a headache coming on. I started to back away from him, but he held my arms to stop me.

"Let go." I sobbed out.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that," he said quietly.

"You're so confusing Jacob. One minute you're mad, then upset, then happy. I can never tell with you." He wiped away my tears with his sleeve. He pulled my face up to look at him. I stared into his dark eyes, and shivered as I suddenly felt like this was too much.

"Jacob…" I started to say.

"Bella, I love you. I've wanted you since the first day I saw you. Leave him, and be with me. I can make you happy." He said so sure of himself. I was in a whirlwind, and my head felt like it was at the bottom of a well.

"What? What are you talking about?" I said confused, and shaking my head. "You're like my brother."

"Shhh…" He whispered, and before I knew what was happening, he pulled my face to him, and kissed me. His lips were chapped and rough. I pushed away from him instantly, but his grip was to strong. I started to twist my head, as he shoved his tongue in my mouth. It tasted of cigarettes and brandy. I wanted Edward. Where was he? Instinct came over me and I thrusted my knee into his groin. Jacob released me and hunched over moaning in pain. I turned, and started running through the trees as fast as I could. How long had I been out here? Where was Edward? I didn't look back to Jacob once, and when he yelled out at me, shivers ran up my spine.

"Bella! You won't be with him forever! I'll be watching!" His voice faded as the house came back in sight. I ran through the back gate, and tripped over the first stepping stone. I cut my knee, and my hand was bleeding.

"Bella? Where did you go? I was looking everywhere for you!" Edward saw my face, and ran to pick me up. I was sobbing as he hugged me.

"What did he do?" He growled out.

"Nothing. Just take me to bed." I said between sobs. Everyone was looking at me, and when I caught eyes with Rose and Alice, I nodded to them and mouthed that I was okay. Edward carried me into the room, and placed me on the edge of the bed. I started to calm down. He came from the bathroom with Hydrogen Peroxide, and band aids. He placed the cotton ball on my hand, and I pulled it back in pain. He blew on the open wound, and kissed it. He took off my jeans and did the same to my knee.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" He asked perplexed.

"I don't know. For being his friend, I guess."

"Don't apologize. I just wish I had found you sooner. I drove down to the end of the driveway, and was calling you." He said with worry in his voice. I leaned down and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Just come to bed with me." And he did. He held me all night long, and never asked questions when I woke up twice from nightmares. Each time I woke up, I could never remember anything about them, except Jacob's dark eyes. I wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring. I was terrified of going home. I lived next to the guy, and had no idea how I would handle all of this. For now, I let my worries go, and breathed in some Edward.

July came and it was even warmer outside. I spent as much time away from home as I could. Though a week passed since my fight with Jacob, I still wasn't comfortable sleeping in my own room, for fear he was watching me. I hadn't told my parents what happened, and every time they had Billy and Jacob over for dinner, I'd lie and say that I had to work. The day after that awful night, I had gone home the next day to Jacob on the porch with my dad.

"Hey, Bells. Glad you made it home alright" He said smiling, then looking to Jacob. "How did you get home, son?" Son? I thought scarcely. I didn't like him being close to my parents. Jacob shrugged and smiled.

"Oh, I kind of met a girl. She was kind enough to take me" he said grinning. I huffed, and went inside.

Things started to get strange when I had come home from Edward's one night. I noticed things missing from my room. Little things, like my hair brush, one of my perfume bottles, and my favorite yellow tank top. I was sure that I had left them either at Rosalie's, or Edward's new apartment. He had offered that I move in with him, and I wanted to, but I wanted to give it one more week at home with my parents. I needed to ease them into the idea before just up and leaving them. It was a Thursday evening at dinner with my parents, when my mom opened up to me.

"Bella, honey. Is everything all right? Your father and I have noticed your behavior lately, and it's a bit strange. You seem to always be on edge, like you're afraid of something, or someone." She was cautious in her tone.

"I'm all right, I promise. I don't know what has been up with me lately." I hedged, putting on my best believable face as possible.

"Is everything good with Edward?" Dad asked.

"Yes. Actually," I began, "he got his own apartment…" I watched their faces start to see what I was getting at. "He invited me to move in with him…and I want to." It was quiet for a moment, but their facial expressions never turned to anger.

"We thought this would be happening soon," mom said quietly. "We just want to make sure that you two are serious about this. Things change when you live with someone."

"I know, and I would give it another week or so, to pack, and get ready." I said softly. "It's in Colorado Springs, so it's not even an hour away." I saw them look at me with a smile, and I was extremely grateful for their understanding. I was excited to be with the man I love, and to get farther away from Jacob.

I took the next few days to pack up my room. The last night in my house, I had begun to bring some boxes down, and load them into my truck. Anytime that I was outside, I practically ran to wherever I was going, just to avoid any confrontation with Billy, or Jacob. That night, lying in my bed for the last time, I heard my phone go off. Edward was texting me.

_I love you, babe, and I can't wait to sleep next to you every night, for the rest of my life. _I sighed, and smiled from the inside out. I text back with that same smile on my face.

_I can't either, Mr. Cullen. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you._ I set my phone back onto my night stand, and it vibrated again. It was too quick of a reply to be Edward and I didn't recognize the number.

_Don't think you can run away from me forever._ I read it over and over, shaking so badly, that the phone began to wobble in my hand. I jumped when the phone vibrated again with another text from Jacob.

_I love you, and I will make you mine. Whatever it takes…_ I immediately turned my phone off, and shoved it in my night stand drawer. I curled under my blanket, and fell asleep with silent tears of fear running down my cold cheeks.

My first night in Colorado Springs with Edward was exactly what I needed. We relaxed, drank some wine, and watched an old movie. I felt safe and it helped that I was able to tell my mom a little bit about the Jacob situation. She was worried, and wanted details, but I just told that we had a bad falling out, and that I would greatly appreciate it if she did not tell him where I was going, and for how long I'd be gone. I kept glancing at Edward from the corner of my eye. I knew that I was ready to go all the way with him, and I think he sensed it. We hadn't done much since that awful night that Jacob intruded in on us, but I was ready. I started to kiss him on the couch, and he kissed me back. It was passionate, and there was so much love between us, you could almost see it in the air.

"I want you to make love to me," I said to him in between kisses. He pulled away and held my face while looking deep into my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I moved to kiss him again and he swooped me off of the couch, and into our bedroom. He gently laid me down, and began to undress me. I lie still, and allow him to take all my clothing off, before taking his off. I looked at his naked body, and was still fascinated at his beauty. He reached to turn the light off, but I stopped him.

"Um, can we leave it on, please?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course. Even better." He said sweetly. He leaned down to kiss me, and I kissed back with a fierce edge to my meaning. I have been on birth control for two years, so we had nothing to worry about in that area. I spread my legs for him to fit between them, and he nestled in. I had always had the problem of producing whatever it was that got me wet. The natural lube I guess it's called. It was embarrassing, but we got used to using a store bought lube. He reached into the night stand to grab it, and he lathered himself, and then lathered me. I started to breathe heavily at his touch, and wanted him inside of me more than anything.

"Are you ready?" He said cautiously.

"Yeah, go ahead." I said weakly. He slowly pushed inside of me, and it hurt so bad that I let out a small scream.

"Oh, my God. Ouch." I breathed. He stopped immediately, but I held him close.

"No, keep going. It's okay." I told him. He moved in and out slowly, and softly. My muscles began to loosen up, and I started to feel pleasure. I wrapped my legs around him and he bent down to lick my nipple. I pulled my legs with his rhythm to make him go faster, because it was really beginning to feel good.

"I love you" he said breathing heavily, and moving faster.

"I love you, too" I breathed back. The feeling was amazing, and I was about to come. I started to moan.

"Right there. Don't move," I instructed him. He didn't, and I came. I yelled out, and the feeling was unbelievable. Nothing hurt, and everything was beautiful. He came with me, and I held his face in my hands as we looked into each other's eyes. He came to a stop, and rolled off of me. I started to cry at all the emotions running through me. He held me for a long time before I needed to go clean up. I stood up, and it leaked out of me.

"That is so disgusting!" I said repulsed. He laughed at me.

"Oh, come on. Let's go shower." We made love three times that night, with each time better than the last. I felt for the first time in the last couple of months, that everything was all right, and I would never have to see Jacob again. I slept soundly next to Edward with no tears, and no bad dreams.

Our first weekend at the new apartment, we had a party with our closest friends. I hadn't seen Alice, or Rosalie in a few weeks. They weren't surprised when I had told them that I'd be moving in with Edward. They were happy for me, and I needed to be around people who loved me. We showed them around the apartment, and as the night drew on, the boys were playing a heated card game, and Rose, Alice, and I were on the back porch talking. We hadn't really talked in a long time, and after a bit of alcohol in my system, I told them about Jacob. They sat and listened wide eyed, and nervous. I told them everything that had happened, from the night at the party, to the little things I noticed missing from my room, my curtains always being open, and the text messages he sent me. They sat in silence for a long time before speaking.

"Why haven't you told Edward, sweetheart?" Alice said in her sweet voice.

"I was afraid of what he might do. I didn't want him getting into any trouble." I said in a small voice.

"What about the cops? I mean your dad is the Sherriff" Rosalie said.

"I didn't have any proof of him being the one to steal things from me, and I thought about how much his dad needs him. I really like his dad. Plus, I was just terrified. My dad and Billy are such good friends now. It would be a mess. I'm still afraid, like he might come find me, but I've been better lately, and got my cell phone number changed."

Rose got a strange look on her face. "Do you think…" she began still lost in though. "That he was the one upstairs that night?"

"That night, after you fell asleep, I saw Jacob in his backyard putting a ladder back into his shed…" I whispered, scared all over again. Goosebumps rose up on our arms, and we shivered. "But I asked him about it, and he said he had to fix some shingles…"

"At midnight?" Rose said disgusted. "He's doing to you, what he did to Leah, Bella. You need to be careful, all right?"

"I think it's over now, though. I moved away, and I haven't had any problems since." I said trying to comfort them and myself at the same time. "It just feels nice to be able to talk to someone openly about it. Thanks for listening." I reached my arms out to grab their hands.

"We're always here for you." Alice said kindly.

"Yeah, and make sure you tell us if anything else happens, okay?" Rose chimed in.

"I will. I promise." We heard the boys hoot and holler loudly inside, obviously having a good time. We joined them, and didn't speak of my scary events again.

October had arrived and autumn was upon us. The aspen trees had never been more beautiful or colorful. I was working full time at Starbucks, and Edward was a manager at a Ford Dealership. Life was great. We made good money, and I got to spend every day with the love of my life. It had been months since I moved here from Florence, and I hadn't been back since. Our parents always came to visit us.

Edward had a special night planned for us, so I was getting all dressed up for him. He was taking me to a restaurant that was outside, and the weather was barely still nice enough to even go. I knew that it was our six month anniversary, and I was so glad that he remembered. I dressed in a short black skirt, black heels, and a green blouse. I let my hair flow long and wavy, with light make-up on my face.

I was driving to the restaurant to meet him, when I heard my phone ring. It was a strange number and when I picked up to say, 'Hello' there was no answer. Silence, but I could hear a faint noise in the background. Terror returned to me, and I threw my phone to the floor board of my truck. I promised myself that I would not allow any thought to be wasted on it tonight. I got to the restaurant and told the hostess the name Cullen, and she led me out to a table where Edward sat smiling. I gave him a kiss, and picked up my menu. We talked about work, the food, the wine, and when it came time to get the check, Edward got up. He walked over to me, and got down on one knee. My heart was beating so hard, and the tears came to my eyes.

"Seriously?" I said crying.

He nodded, "Bella, I want to spend the rest of forever with you. Will you marry me?" He opened a small black velvet box. The ring was white gold, and six little diamonds lined the outer inside of it.

"Yes" I breathed out. I wiped my tears, and he was smiling so big, as he took the small ring out of the case, and placed it on the finger that it belonged on. He stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"Happy anniversary, baby" he said with a smile in his voice.

"Happy anniversary to you, too" I replied still crying. That was the start of my life with Edward. It was official and I was going to be his forever. I felt secure, and so madly in love with him.

The weeks that followed got hectic. We wanted our wedding in December just barely before Christmas, so Esme and my mother were over a lot, helping plan the event. I left everything to them, just nodding approval when they asked about things. Everyone was excited for us, including my dad, which meant a lot to me. We decided on red and white roses as our color scheme. I made the guest list, though it was small, I wanted it like that. My mother invited Billy, but said that Jacob had been out of town for a while since he graduated early. I was happy about that, because he was not going to even be near me on my wedding day.

Edward and I began talking about our future together, and where we wanted to end up. He's always wanted to be around animals, and when he got a job offer to be a caretaker on a ranch with forty horses, he confronted me about it. I thought it was a great idea, except that it would put us back in Florence. Granted we'd be on the out skirts of town, but it still made me a little uneasy. I shouldn't still be so freaked out, because it had been months since anything from Jacob. I was about to get married for God's sake, I needed to move on.

I told Edward to accept the job offer, and made him promise to teach me all about horses. We would live on the ranch, all expenses paid, and have a beautiful house. Edward would prepare the horses for show, and take care of all their needs. His grandpa was a veterinarian before he passed away, and had taught Edward all about horses particularly.

A day before the wedding, I was beginning to get nervous. Not cold feet, just wedding jitters. Edward was gone to Emmett's for his bachelor party, and the girls were coming over later tonight to celebrate with me. It was snowing on the ninth day of December and I was going out to get the mail. I was in my robe and slippers when I opened the mailbox. Bills, bills, junk, and an envelope addressed to me with no return address. I opened it immediately, curiosity surging through me. It was a wedding invitation. My wedding invitation. Strange. I scanned over the words, and I gasped when I saw his name:

_You're cordially invited to the wedding of _

_Bella Elizabeth Swan and Jacob Ephraim Black _

_On the twenty-third day of December two thousand and ten_

_At 2 o'clock p.m. at the First Christian Church in Colorado Springs_

_Come join us on becoming one._

I ran inside, invitation in hand, and called Alice and Rosalie to come over immediately. I sat in the recliner shaking when they arrived with the invitation on my lap. I hadn't looked at it since I first read it.

"Bella?" Rose called out. "Are you here?" I didn't answer them, and when they made it into the living room, they paused, fear draining from their face.

"What is it?" Alice whispered. I extended my hand with the invitation, and Alice came and took it. Rose peering over her shoulder, Alice read it aloud. When they finished, they came over to me and hugged me. I started crying, and hugged them back. They managed to get me up, and dressed, and we were in the kitchen drinking wine when I was able to speak again.

"What do I do?" I asked. "I'm so afraid. I don't want my wedding to be ruined, but I know that even if no one sees him, he'll be watching. I'm afraid that he's always watching."

"We should call your dad." Alice said reaching for her cell.

"NO!" I yelled. "Let's wait until after my honeymoon. Everyone is so excited, and I don't want this to explode right now."

"Bella," Alice began "Everyone will understand. I don't want you to be living in fear on your wedding day."

"I won't be. I'll be all right after tonight." I said lying to myself. I think I made it believable enough to them, though. "Besides, we are moving to the ranch once we get back from the Keys, anyway. He won't know where I am, or where I'll be living. Our parents are going to move all our stuff for us, so that when we get back, we go straight to the ranch. Even if it is back in Florence, we'll be out in the middle of nowhere, and there are three locked gates you have to get through before reaching our house because of the horses roaming." I made myself feel better, but I felt like I was trying to convince them.

"What if he finds you again?" Rosalie said in a small voice.

"He won't." I said as if it was final. "Now, let's talk about something else." And we did. We acted as if nothing happened, but every so often, I'd see Alice and Rosalie glance at each other with worried expressions on their faces. I wasn't afraid, because I couldn't be. I was going to be Mrs. Cullen, tomorrow, and I put all my attention on that.

I woke early the next day. The day of my wedding, it was. I got Alice and Rose up, and we started to get ready. I told Rosalie that I wanted my hair similar to how she had done it for the Spring Party.

Soon, my mother and Esme had arrived, and Esme was going to do my make-up. None of them allowed me to look at myself until I had my dress on. My mother and Esme had come in the limo that we would be riding to the church in, and when it was time, I took a look at myself in the mirror before we left. I hardly recognized myself. My hair was up in curls, my make-up was light, but defining, the dress flew to the floor, and the intricate bead work was glistening. I turned back to look at my mom, and friends, who all had tears in their eyes.

"You look so beautiful, baby" my mom said crying.

"Thank you all." I breathed out trying hard to hold in my tears. Esme and my mother wore off white dresses, and Alice and Rosalie wore floor length red ones. They were both my maid of honor, and Jasper and Emmett, were Edward's best man.

"It's time to go." Esme said sweetly. They helped pick my dress off the ground, and we went out to the limo. When we made it to the church, everyone was already there it seemed, and I couldn't keep myself from looking around everywhere to see if I saw Jacob. Rosalie and Alice seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Bella, who are you looking for?" My mother asked, patting my knee.

"No one," I replied absently. "Just looking around in general. It looks like everyone was able to make it." As soon as we walked into the church, my worries of Jacob left me, and my worries of getting married found me. I knew Edward was it for me, but it was still a little nerve wracking to say forever. Everyone was already seated, and it was about my time to walk the aisle. My dad stood next to me proudly.

"I'm so proud of you, Bells. I wish you and Edward the absolute best. Just don't forget about your old man, all right?" whispered my dad. Tears welled up in my eyes, as I tried hard to not let them flow over to my cheeks.

"Thanks dad. You're still number one." I whispered back. The music began, and Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper began their walk. When Canon in D started playing, that was our cue. I walked with my dad slowly down the isle never taking my eyes off of Edward. He was beautiful in his tux, and smiling at me. He had a look of awe on his face, and I reminded to thank the girls again for making me look so stunning. I made it to Edward, and he took my hand. Throughout the entire ceremony, we only looked away from each other when it was necessary. When the pastor said the words I had been waiting for, I allowed the tears to meet my cheeks.

The pastor spoke loud, and proud "I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

The reception was very laid back, and I wanted everyone to have a good time. The food was delicious, and the dancing was hilarious. Everyone was enjoying themselves. After pictures, I was able to change out of my dress, and into a comfy one. I made my rounds and said thank you to everyone who came. It was time for Edward and me to go to the airport. I was looking forward to being alone with him. My family and friends threw rice at us as we left and got into the limo.

As soon as Edward shut the door, and the driver began to drive, I kissed him with everything I had. We didn't have long until we got to the airport, and I never took my lips off of his. After a long flight to Florida, I wouldn't get the chance to really kiss him until we were in our hotel room. His hand was on my thigh and slowly moved up my dress. I pulled him closer, and felt him through his khaki shorts. I wanted him more than ever, and it felt like making love to him as his wife, would really seal the deal. I got annoyed when he pulled away.

"Bella, you're going to make me cum in my pants" Edward said laughing. I pulled him back to kiss me again, and he pulled away. "Seriously."

"I just need you right now" I told him a bit embarrassed.

"Soon, sweetheart. I promise that I want you just as bad, but I want it to be in our honeymoon suit. There's a hot tub…" he continued on with a sexy smile. That got my attention, and I stopped. We had arrived at the airport anyway. We made our way through security, and didn't have to wait long until we boarded. I was tired, and so was he. His parents got us first class, so I couldn't wait to sprawl out and sleep the flight away.

I woke twice from sleeping with horrible dreams. We were going to land anytime, and I wanted off of this plane. I felt confined, and uncomfortable. When we un-boarded, I felt a rush of warm air, and instantly felt better. I didn't miss the Colorado winter at all. It was in the afternoon, and Edward had stopped at a Starbucks to get us some coffee. That woke me up quite a bit, and got me ready and anxious for sex with Edward. Our suite was divine. King sized bed, mini bar, Jacuzzi, two bathrooms, and a living room. It was heaven. I suddenly got a little nervous for some reason, so I started to unpack our clothes as Edward got us some food. This would be a night to remember: the first time we had sex as a married couple. I was putting one last thing into a drawer, when Edward came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my stomach. I let out a comfortable sigh, and twisted myself around to see his face.

"Thank you" I said to him smiling.

"For what?" He asked cocking his head slightly.

"For wanting me so much" I told him honestly.

"I've wanted you as my wife for a long time now, Mrs. Cullen" He whispered in my ear. That did something to me I couldn't explain. It reminded me of the limo, and how much I needed him.

"Say that again" I told him while kissing his neck. He pulled my face up to look at me.

"Mrs. Cullen." I plunged forward until our mouths met. I started walking forward and pushing him towards the bed.

"Wait" he said smiling. "Jacuzzi?" I thought for a moment, and realized that I didn't care where we did it, as long as we did.

"Even better" I replied. We got undressed, and the night air was chilly enough to make the Jacuzzi feel like the right temperature. We got into the bubbling water, and he sat on the seat that was beneath the water. I went over to him, and sat on his lap, feeling his dick between my legs. He kissed me hard, and ran his hands up and down my back. I moved around just right, and slipped him inside of me. The feeling was even better than I pictured, and he leaned his head back as I began to ride him. Slow and steady moving, he kissed my breasts, and plunged his hips up, deeper inside of me. I knew we would cum at the same time, and when we did, it was the best sex we had ever experienced. I wasn't sure if it was because of the Jacuzzi, or us being married, but I wanted it to always feel this good.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen" Edward said with such love in his voice.

"I love you too, Mr. Cullen." We spent the rest of the evening in and out of the Jacuzzi, making love wherever we wanted, and finally fell asleep by dawn.

When I woke up, it was because of a knock on the door. I left my naked sleeping husband in bed, and grabbed a robe. It was a bell hopper holding a package out to me.  
>"Mrs. Cullen?" the young guy asked.<p>

"Yes." I replied.

"This came for you today." He said handing over the small parcel.

"Oh? Who is it from?" I asked taking it.

"We're not sure. A man dropped it off at the front desk, and said to take it straight to you."

"A man? What did he look like?" I was beginning to get an upset feeling in my stomach. My tummy growled at me from lack of food.

"Tall, short sandy blonde hair…" He said trying to remember. I did not know anyone who matched his description, so I shrugged.

"Well, thank you." The guy nodded, and walked away. I stood barely out in the hall, and started to open the package. A smell flooded up to my nose as I tore the end of the parcel open. A familiar smell that I couldn't place. There was a card inside, and I read the front of it. 'Congratulations on your event.' I opened it slowly and music began to play. It was a song that hit me like bricks as soon as I heard it. I thought back to a night I wanted to forget ever happened, when Jacob was in my truck with me, playing a CD. His favorite song poured out of the card and into the empty hallway. A small gold wedding band was taped to the inside of the card and beneath it I read, '**Bella Black**.' I gasped, and looked to my left, and then to my right. I was alone, and I ran inside to phone Alice and Rosalie.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS ACCOUNT HAS BEEN HACKED! <strong>

**lol just kidding, but I thought I would say that just so I seemed more badass. Actually, this is just this awesome author's twin (aka Monica, aka Blueking141) helping out and posting this chapter for her since she is without internet (tragic, I know).**

**Well I am sure you all just loved this chapter and I'm sure you will all review and leave her some nice feedback, right? RIGHT? lol jk again. I'm not trying to intimidate. I myself am a writer, and I like using words for many different things including acting like I'm tough. Meh.**

**Well I am going to stop talking (She doesn't even know I'm adding this shhh...) and just please review, I promise you your words mean the world to an author! **

**Ok bye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

I few days into our vacation, Edward had about all he could take of my sketchy attitude and I couldn't blame him. I was nervous, always looking around, and never wanting to go out anywhere where there was going to be a lot of people. My list kept growing larger of places not to go. We were only going to be here for two more days, and we hadn't even gone to the beach. Alice and Rosalie were continuously pushing me to tell Edward. I wanted to, but I had waited so long to do it by this point that it made me even more nervous. I was so scared about how he would react. I've never seen him angry, or even raise his voice before, but that got me thinking: At least we're a few thousand miles away, so he couldn't just hop in the truck and go find the son-of-a bitch, and if I told him with a calm, and collective attitude, he may not go over the top…I hoped. We were lying in bed, relaxed, and watching something funny on TV. He was in a good mood, so I felt like it was now or never. I sat up, laid my book down, and turned to him.

"Babe, do you think you could turn the TV on mute, please? I have something I need to tell you." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Sure, sweetheart" He said as he hit the mute button on the remote, "What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize for being so strange lately, and ruining our honeymoon" I began smugly.

"You haven't ruined it" he said smoothly, and grabbed my hand to kiss it.

"I've been afraid, more like terrified. That night…that awful night when Jacob intruded in on us…" I took a moment, unsure if I was able to continue.

"Yes, go on…" he urged me carefully.

"Well, when I caught up with Jacob, we were fighting, and…he kissed me" I saw his expression shift to fury, and I continued on quickly.

"I kicked him and ran away, and when I was about out of the tree line, he yelled that he'd always be watching me. And that night when you came to my house when Rose and I were scared? I saw Jacob putting a ladder away…I even noticed things missing from my room. And he text me things the night before I moved out saying I could never hide from him, that he loved me, and would always find me. And then, the day before our wedding I got our wedding invitation in the mail, except…he changed your name to his…" I peered up at him finally and he was staring straight ahead not breathing. I got off the bed and walked to the dresser to pull out the card I got. I handed it to him slowly.

"This came the other day. Here, to the hotel room." My voice started to shake again. He looked at the card, read it, threw it down, and got up to go stand by the window all in a matter of seconds.

"I'm so sorry that I never told you. I was so afraid that you'd go kill him or something, and then spend the rest of your life in prison…And I didn't even start to take it seriously until the day of the wedding…" He held his hand up to me and cut me off. His back was to me, and I was afraid of what his face might look like.

"I can't believe you never told me" he began, angrily. "How could you keep something so important from me? This is serious, Bella."

"I know, but I was just scared. It was a mistake not to tell you, and I regret it. It was so hard to keep it in, because I tell you everything!" I started to get a little hysterical. All of the events started to pour out of me emotionally.

"How can I trust you, when you keep things from me? Especially when it involves your safety?" His voice was even as he continued, "I will fucking kill him."

"This is why I didn't tell you!" I yelled out, afraid of his next move. "Why would you get yourself into trouble over him? We'll get home, get a restraining order, and we can move on." I pleaded.

"It's not that simple, Bella. You don't understand how people like him can be." He moved towards me and kissed my head. "I need to be alone for a little bit."

"But…" he cut me off by holding up his hand, and walked out of the room. I sat on the bed with my heart breaking inside of me. I curled into a ball, and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to another bad dream, not being able to remember any of it. My face was stuck to the pillow from tears and I was groggy. I looked at the clock, and I had only been asleep for two hours. Edward wasn't in the room, and I started to panic. I got up and looked around, heading out to the deck. I peered out the window before opening the door. Edward was sitting in a chair, something orange glowing in the air. I opened the door, and slowly walked out. He didn't say anything, as I sat down across from him.

"Edward? Are you smoking?" I smelled cigarette smoke, and then noticed the pack of Marlboro Red's sitting on the table next to him.

"Yeah. I used to when I was fifteen. I gave it up when my dad caught me. I didn't have any weed, and didn't feel like drinking, so I went a got me a pack. Nothing has ever tasted so good, to be honest." He spoke freely and I just wanted to hug him.

"Let me have one." I said reaching for the pack without really thinking about what I was doing. He handed it and the lighter to me. I lit it, coughed my lungs out, but it seemed to calm me, so I welcomed burning lungs.

"Do you hate me? Are you going to divorce me?" I said in a small voice, my inner insecure little girl side coming out of me.

"Of course not" he said softly. "I was pretty mad at first, but I'm over it. Just thinking of what to do next."

"I still want you to take the job on the ranch. We'll be far out, have security, and I want that kind of life with you." I said, really opening up about my feelings. I was relieved when he started to open up with me as well.

"We need to tell your dad, Bella. We need to get a restraining order, and put this behind us. I don't want you living in fear anymore. I just wish you had told me sooner, so that I could have understood the situation, and taken care of you." There was sadness in his voice, and I had begun to hate myself.

"I'm so sorry, baby I'll never hurt you again." I said sternly.

"Promise?" he asked wide eyed.

"I promise around my heart, to never keep anything from you ever again." I said meaning it. He looked at me, and let out a smile. We sat in silence for a moment before I let my emotions over take me. I needed him. I needed all of him, and I needed it now. I put the cigarette down in the ash tray, and took a deep breath of the night air.

"Kiss me." I demanded. He looked at me for a moment and let out a small grin. He leaned in, and grabbed my face. Our kisses were fierce with need, and hard with want. I wrapped my arms around him, and he pulled us off of the chairs and onto the wooden floor of the deck. I needed him so bad that I felt like I would choke without him. He yanked my pants down, as I did his, and shoved inside of me. It hurt without the lube, but I didn't care. I wanted him to go faster, and faster. We moved in sync for a long time, as we kissed each other never stopping for air. He was my air, and I was his. We moaned as we came together, and it was an explosion of feelings for the both of us. He lay on top of me with his full weight, and we held each other as we both let our tears flow.

We made it to Colorado after a painfully long flight. My parents were picking us up at the airport, and we were going to go out to dinner with them. Edward and I decided to take that opportunity to talk to them, but we decided to wait until we got to the ranch. I was so glad to see my parents, and dinner with them was very refreshing. When we got to the ranch it was almost dark out, but I could see how beautiful it was even in dim light. I saw horses grazing the field, wild rabbits, and birds. I was looking forward to this next chapter of my life with Edward. Our parents had unpacked most of our things, and it was decorated by Esme and my mom beautifully, with a western art feel to it. As soon as we stepped foot into our new house, I knew it was home, and would be for a long time. When it came time to talk, we were sitting in our new living room, and we sat across from my parents. I was at a loss for words, when Edward started the conversation for me. My parents sat in silence and fear. I showed them the fake invitation, the singing card, and told them everything else that had happened. My father immediately went into Sherriff mode and that made me feel better, like it was real, and we were going to get it handled. I wanted to make sure he and Billy wouldn't be at odds, because I doubt Billy even knew all this about his son. Fortunately- and I'm not sure if this made me feel better or worse-but no one had seen Jacob since I had moved to Colorado Springs with Edward.

"His dad is kind of worried about him," Mom said quietly. "He didn't finish school, and has been gone for months. Every once in a while, he'll send a letter to his dad, but never says where he is…"

"Well, we're going to get this under control, and he won't be bothering you again, Bells" Dad said in his cop voice. "I'm going to start the restraining order process first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you both" I said sweetly. "I'm really sorry for keeping it bottled in for this long. That was wrong of me."

"It was wrong, but we're lucky that that is all that had happened. People like him don't just give up, Bells, so you need to be cautious. Always tell Edward or me where you're going, and try to never go anywhere without someone with you, understand?" Dad said sternly.

"Yes, sir" I said in a small voice.

"It's going to be all right, baby" Mom chimed in, patting my knee across the coffee table. I believed what my parents and Edward were saying to me. It was all going to be all right, and my fear began to slip away. Edward and I slept peacefully that night in our new house with no tears.

The next few months that followed, were the best of my life. The anniversary of the day that Edward and I met had come and gone, and Edward got me a white gold locket with engraving on the inside: _You never have to fear, with me by your side._ It was the most beautiful thing he had ever given me and I never took it off. Learning about horse care was fascinating to me, and I was glad that I was able to learn from, and share it with Edward. Spring had arrived and the colts were being born on a daily basis. The first horse I helped deliver was like magic. I felt a kind of power as I saw new life take its first breath. It was my daily routine to go out with Edward, and feed and water the horses. Edward had even began teaching me how to ride, and train horses. We had a few shows coming up, and preparing the horses for them, became a bit hectic. The ranch owners were wonderful people who really cared about their animals and seemed thankful for Edward and I being there. They were getting too old for the job, and Edward had become like a son to them. On the scary end of things, I hadn't been that afraid. The restraining order had come through promptly, and though Billy was upset about it, he seemed to understand, and opened up to my dad about Leah Clearwater. Billy knew that the first moment Jacob saw me, he was afraid of it happening all over again. He knew his son had a problem, and he had come to terms with it. Apparently after Leah left, Billy tried to get Jacob into counseling, but Jacob refused claiming that Leah had blown everything out of proportion. It was a serious situation, and I knew that now. No, things were back to normal, and life was moving forward, as it should. That is, until my twentieth birthday rolled around.

I had spent the day with my parents, and Edward was planning a party at our house with old friends. A night of drinking, visiting and maybe even a doobie here and there. I was beyond excited about it, and so were my friends. My birthday evening started out with a bang. We were literally in the middle of nowhere with nothing but horses and wild animals for miles, so we played our music loud, and didn't feel the need to keep our voices down. I was so happy to be with Rosalie and Alice again. Alice and Jasper had graduated and were attending the same University with plans to get married after college. Rosalie and Emmett were married, after deciding to elope to Hawaii in the spring. It was nice to not be the only married couple. Emmett had one semester of college left, so he and Rose were going to probably move to Colorado Springs. It was hard for her and me to have Alice all the way in Denver at school, but we knew it wasn't a permanent thing. The boys had started a bonfire outside, and Rosalie, Alice and I were organizing gifts on the fold out table on the deck. A lot of people I didn't really know started to show up, but after a few drinks, I didn't care. The girls and I had put away anything breakable, and locked all the bedroom doors. We were still young and reckless at times, but we had a home to take care of, too. Everyone was out at the fire when the boys started calling our names to come outside and start opening presents. I did as asked, embarrassed and sat in a folding chair as everyone put the presents at my feet. I started with Emmett and Rosalie's, which was a gift card to Vitoria's Secret from Rose, and a six pack of beer from Emmett. We all laughed together when I threw a beer at Emmett's head. He got up and handed me a joint, which I finished all by myself. I got a journal from Jasper which was perfect because my old one was almost full, and Alice got me an Acrylic painting set. I hadn't painted since I was in junior high, and it was something I wanted to pick up again. I was surprised she remembered, but that was one of the greatest things about Alice. Jessica Stanley had surprisingly gotten me a gift, and it was a bottle of perfume. A smell I remembered and one of the things I thought I had lost throughout all our moving around. I thanked her a lot, and she shrugged smiling as if it was nothing. I then came to a small black bag, with no name as to who it was from, it just said Bells, on it. I thought maybe it was something I had missed from my dad. I moved my hands through the tissue paper, and saw something yellow. All eyes were on me, and I started to feel queezy. I pulled out what was once my favorite yellow tank top. I opened the shirt to see slash marks cut throughout the entire piece of fabric in my hands. On the inside of what was left of me and Edward's favorite shirt there was small writing written in black ink; '_NO RESTRAINT.' _Everyone got quiet, and fear came at me like a boulder tumbling down a mountain. The boulder of fear crashed into me, and I threw the shirt to the ground. Edward got up immediately and came towards me. I stood up frantically.

"Who did this?" I shouted. Everyone looked at me with scared eyes, no one but my closest friends even understanding what was going on. "Well? Who gave me this? Where did it come from?" I was yelling, and Edward grabbed me, and pulled me in the house with Rose and Alice on his heels.

"Stay inside with the girls. I'm going to call your dad. He couldn't have gotten far." He kissed my head, and walked outside. I started to ache knowing that Edward wasn't next to me. Alice and Rose came to me at once, and hugged me. No one was allowed to leave until my dad arrived, so they got rid of the booze and marijuana quickly.

"I thought this was over! I wanted it to be over more than anything." I cried to the girls.

"They boys will take care of it. They'll find him, Bella" Alice soothed. I collapsed to the floor, and they came with me, rubbing my back. After an hour of searching, Edward came back inside. Everyone had left the party, and my dad was there with Rosalie's dad, searching the property. Rose brought me a glass of water and I was curled up on our bed with Alice when I heard Edward's voice.

"How's she doing?" I heard Edward ask quietly.

"She's alright, just shaken up" Rosalie answered back. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing. I don't know how it could have gotten on that table without anyone seeing him put it there" He said worriedly. Just then, my dad came inside and I got up to go wash my face off.

"There was a sighting of someone matching Jacob's description in Montrose, but there's no way he could have dropped it here, and made it there that fast. According to the source, he's been there for months, and has a steady job and a girlfriend" Dad said questioning. I leaned out of the bathroom angry.

"That's impossible! There is no way that's true, Dad" I said fiercely.

"Shh, I know baby, calm down. I'm going over tomorrow to check into the matter, okay?" Dad said in his assuring voice. My shoulders eased, but I was still mad. Someone was covering up for him, and I wanted to know who it was. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed something missing.

"Where's my locket?" I said slowly, feeling my neck, and searching my bathroom.

"Locket?" Dad said looking around.

"Yes, the locket Edward gave me! I never take it off! Oh, my God." I started to panic, flipping my sheets, and looking under the bed.

"Sweetheart," Edward said quietly coming over to me. "We'll find it, I promise." I sat on the bed defeated with tears returning to my eyes. How did I have any left?

"Lock all your doors and windows tonight. I'm going to have some people patrolling the property all night, just to be sure. Alice, Rosalie, your dad and I will follow you guys out, alright?" Alice and Rose got off the bed, both of them kissing my cheek. I thanked them for their gifts, and for staying with me. They promised to come back soon. Once everyone had gone, Edward took a shower with me. We didn't make love, and he was alright with that. I was too shaken up, and it was the last thing on my mind. It was nice to just be with him, and feel the safety of his presence, even without his locket around my neck.

As time passed, I spent most of my days painting or writing in between helping with the horses. My dad had gone up to Montrose the day after my party, and it was Jacob who had been living there with some girl. My dad never saw him, but did talk to his boss. Nothing was adding up, and that had me torn apart. Unfortunately, we both continued smoking since our honeymoon. I was ashamed to admit it, but it really helped calm my nerves. At least I didn't turn to hard drugs or alcohol, even though cigarettes have their own terrible effect on the human body. Edward was patient with me, even though we hadn't made love in weeks, because I just wasn't in the mood. I knew it was probably just stress, so I would let it ride out, knowing my sex drive would come back to me. Edward and I still spent every day together. We explored the property, he taught me to fly fish and we rode horses, and had romantic dinners. I was going a little stir crazy from never leaving the house, so I made plans with Rose and Alice to go shopping in Colorado Springs. Edward was so happy that I was going to get out of the house, and I was a bit excited about it, too. The girls came and picked me up one Saturday afternoon in the beginning of December. Alice and I began talking right away, but Rose just listened in, quietly.

"Earth to Rose" I called up to her as she stayed quiet while driving. "What's going on with you?" She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Alice and I looked at each other with worry.

"Nothing, I'm alright. We'll talk about it later. Let's go shopping!" She replied still strange. Alice and I shrugged it off, knowing she would tell us eventually. The mall was insanely crowded, and I was happy about that. We actually ran into Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mansfield while shopping for some winter clothes. I sort of snuck off to look at sweaters because I never really liked either of them, and hadn't talked to them since my birthday party. Rose and Alice chatted with them nicely for a few minutes before Lauren caught my attention.

"God, did you hear about Leah Clearwater?" she said shocked. I whipped my head to the right to look at them. Rosalie looked over to me with an ashamed look on her face. I walked over to the four girls quickly.

"No," I stated plainly. "What happened to Leah?" Lauren gave a little huff as she looked at me annoyed, but gushed her words out anyway, like it was gossip. I glanced at Jessica whose facial expression perplexed me. Was it relief? Happiness? I couldn't tell, but her pupils were insanely dilated.

"She was murdered last night in Idaho" Lauren said in a low, yet animated voice.

"What do you mean she was murdered?" Alice said back to her questioningly looking over to me. My stomach tightened up, and I was afraid I might vomit right here in the store.

"She was found dead in a ditch, miles from her house" Lauren continued. None of us knew what to say at that point, until Jessica spoke up in a happy tone.

"Maybe she had it coming to her. She always was kind of sluttly" she announced loudly. I looked at her in shock then looked at Rosalie who was now crying.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Jessica. If anyone is a slut, it's you" Rosalie snapped out. Just then the store manager started walking towards us. Alice grabbed Rose and I by the arm, and ushered us quickly out of the store. I followed them to the food court in a haze of terror and confusion. Was it true? Why had Rosalie kept something so vital from me? Did Jacob -I could barely even think the word- kill her? Was I next? I sank down on the ledge next to the running fountain, and wanted to jump in the freezing water. Alice looked behind her, and noticed I had stopped walking. She and Rose hurried over to me, and everything went black.

I heard people talking around me. Familiar and unfamiliar voices came through my ears. They were ringing with my pulse, and my head was thumping with scattered thoughts. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Rose, and a strange man peering over me. Did I pass out? How embarrassing, was my first thought.

"I see color coming back to her face" I heard the man say.

"Bella? It's Rosalie. Can you hear me?" I nodded my head as they helped me sit up. Dizziness overwhelmed me as I got my vertigo back. I opened my eyes and looked around slowly. The man I saw was a paramedic/security guard, and he smiled at me. My ears started burning when I noticed tha small crowd of people that gathered around us and were whispering.

"You had quite a fall, young lady" he said, handing me some orange juice, and chocolate. "Drink and eat slowly" he ordered nicely. I did as told, trying not to gag at the disgusting taste of chocolate. I started to feel better quickly, and was able to stand up.

"Did I faint?" I asked quietly, rubbing my head. I'd feel that tomorrow.

"You sure did" the man said, taking my pulse. "Is everything alright?" I nodded my head and was glad to hear Alice speak up.

"She's fine, sir. Just forgot to eat this morning" She said waving her hand in the air as if it were nothing. I was grateful to her, because I certainly didn't want to have to explain the real reason why I did faint.

"Well, you ladies let me know if you need anything else. I'll be patrolling the west wing." He said professionally.

"Thank you" the three of us said together, with no idea where the 'west wing' really was. As soon as he was out of sight, I swung around to Rosalie-a bit too quickly-and stared her down.

"How could you not tell me, Rosalie, or at least warn me that something was up?" I whispered furiously trying to keep my voice down. She was looking at the ground with the most pitiful look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't want you to freak out. I was going to tell you when I took you home, I swear" she pleaded innocently. I wasn't so much mad at her as I was at the situation in its entirety. I wanted to be out of the mall and some place quiet. What I really wanted was Edward by my side. Instead, I led the girls outside because I needed a cigarette. We found a picnic table underneath some trees, and the cold air that washed over my face was refreshing. I lit the cigarette, and welcomed the soothing calmness that it brought to me. I turned to Rose wanting answers.

"Tell me everything" I demanded. She looked up at me and tried to give a small smile before speaking.

"What Lauren said was true. All I know is, when her parents woke up this morning, Leah wasn't in her room. Apparently her body had been so mutilated that the authorities weren't even able to identify it as Leah until they heard that they sent out a missing persons report. They have no witnesses, and no leads." We all shivered at such horrible gruesome news, and huddled together. Rose took the cigarette from my hand and began puffing on it. I reached for another from my pack, and lit it.

"Do you think it was…Jacob?" Alice said slowly. I was glad she said it before I did.

"I think so, yes" Rose said angrily. "Who else would it be?"

"I don't know, but they said they had no leads, and Jacob hasn't bothered her in a long time…"

"That we know of…" I said finishing what she wouldn't say. "Are you going to the funeral, Rose?"

"Yeah, they're having it at her house on Monday."

"I'm going with you."

"Me too!" Alice said feeling left out. "Let's go book some airline tickets."

"Yeah, let's head home. It's going to snow later, and the last thing we need is to get stuck here." Rose said grossly. None of us spoke the entire way back to my house. Emmett and Jasper were already at the house with Edward, and it looked like they'd be staying the weekend with us, because we got snowed in.

The next morning, Edward got online and booked us three flights to Boise Idaho. He wasn't very fond of the idea of me going without him, but he understood my reasoning. He told us to give the Clearwater's his best. I'd never met the poor girl, or her family, but I intended to give them some hope, and hopefully find some answers that would put Jacob away forever. I held strongly to my newfound drive of wanting answers, which helped keep my fear at bay for the time being. Fortunately the flight to Boise wasn't very long. It was a lot harder to say goodbye to Edward than I thought it would be. It was only two days, but I needed him more than ever. He was my strength and encouragement. I wanted to make love to him right then and there going through security, but it would have to wait. We kissed goodbye, and I would see him in 48hours. Once Rose, Alice and I had landed in Idaho, it was just as cold as Colorado, unfortunately. We took a taxi to Leah's house, and prepared ourselves for an emotional day. We turned onto a road called 'Heaven St.' and I couldnt help but think of Leah in heaven looking down on her beloved ones. Her house was full of people, and tears. We slowly made our way inside, and took our place in line to give our condolences. Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater remembered Rosalie, and were happy to see her. It brightened my heart to see them smile at her. They sat next to an empty coffin with nothing but a picture of Leah in it. We had a lot of the same features despite her dark skin compared to my pale, but every other feature was so similar to mine. After saying goodbye to the Clearwater's, I began to make my way upstairs to Leah's old room. Rosalie stuck behind to keep an eye out for anyone who might notice Alice and me sneaking away. Luckily, the first room we went in to was Leah's. It looked like her parents hadn't touched a thing. Her bed was still unmade, dirty clothes lay on the floor, and her desk lamp was on. I peered out the window and saw that it had begun to snow. Alice and I started looking through things quickly, and quietly. She was at the desk, while I took the closet. Neither of us had found a thing. Right before we were about to give up, I checked under her mattress, and found a journal. It was locked, and I had a gut feeling that it was what I came here for. I shoved it in my jacket, and we headed back downstairs to Leah's funeral.

In our hotel room that night, we were debating on whether or not to open the journal now, or wait until we got home. I felt bad taking it, just in case it did have something in it that led to Jacob, but I would turn it into the police if that were the case. All I was hoping for were some clues. I didn't want to be next on Jacob's list. The three of us downed a bottle of Vodka, and decided to open the journal. Inside, it was like a scrapbook. A scrapbook of things from Jacob. There were cards, letters, pieces of hair, a picture of the two of them, but only one journal entry written by Leah one day before her death:

_I have reached the end. I hold no more strength. _

_I have endured too many years of your torture._

_I hope your next victim is smarter than I._

_You can have my body; you can rip out my heart,_

_But you will never have my soul, Jacob Black._

I finished reading it aloud, and the three of us broke down and cried. I wasn't afraid anymore. I was terrified, but in a new way. I was angry at Jacob for taking such an innocent and beautiful life. The only thing I could do now, was get justice for her death, and make sure I wasn't next. I couldnt sleep a wink that night, which I expected. I went through a pack of cigarette's like they were candy, and was deep in thought. I would fix this.

I arrived back in Colorado with a new objective: Find Jacob, and allow myself to fake my caring for him. It was wrong, and a disgusting thought, but I knew it was the only way I would make him pay. I was the only one who could make him come out into the open, out from hiding, and into the hands of the law. My night back with Edward, I made love to him. He was cautious, so I had to assure him of what I wanted most; him. I straddled his chest, and rode him till I came. He flipped me onto my stomach and finished inside of me. I'd never felt so close to him emotionally. I told him of my plan and though it terrified him to his core, he knew it was what needed to happen, and he would be with me every step of the way. We planned a trip to Montrose for the following week, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! This is Monica again (I know, I know you're probably like, wtf? Gtfo and bring me Savannah!) but hey, I'm sorry. LOL There have been some technologicaltime issues and I am here to save the day so I really hope ya'll loooovee this chapter. I mean, how couldn't you? **

**Bye bye for now, Monica. **

**Oh, and REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7;**

On our trip to Montrose, we took our time driving there. I think it was mostly because none of us particularly wanted to go, but it was a necessity for me. Everyone else volunteered to go, despite my telling them not to. I hated dragging them into this mess, unsure of what the outcome may be. I was planning in my head the entire trip, but we were going to get a hotel room, and make a plan together. Montrose is a beautiful place, small, and homely, yet it was a terrifying place to me because of who it held there. According to Jacob's so-called-boss, he was working at a Motorcycle shop repairing motors. It was located across town from our hotel room. It was a run down motel that looked ancient, but we didn't want anything extravagant. We got our room with two beds, and would alternate sleeping on the floor, with Emmett and Rose taking their turn first. I was surprised to find that I slept so soundly with no bad dreams. The next morning, Alice and Rose put a blonde wig over my dark hair, and we dressed as unlike our usual selves as possible.

"Is all this really needed?" I asked with a huff. Rose rolled her eyes at me and sighed. I felt like I was going to some important meeting on Fifth Avenue or something.

"Bella, we need you to look as unlike you as possible" She said as if trying to persuade me. I shrugged my shoulders, and gave in. Jasper and Alice, in their own disguise, were going to go inside the motorcycle shop pretending to be interested customers. Unfortunately -if not surprisingly- Jacob wasn't at work yet when we pulled up the street. Edward and I sat in the car parked across, 'Motor Fixing's and Selling's' and hadn't spoken to each other much, since we woke up. We were intending to wait it out, for Jacob to show up.

"This is so dangerous," Edward began. "If your father knew where we were, he'd shoot me, and I can't say that I blame him, to be honest."

"Edward, I didn't force you to come" I spat out.

"You honestly thing that I would have let you come without me?" he asked incredulously.

"No, but If you're going to complain the whole time, then I don't see the point. I need to be here. I'm the only one who can resolve all of this." I looked at the worry in his eyes and my heart started to ache, but I pushed it away for fear that it would consume me.

"Just promise that you won't do anything without me, alright?" He pleaded quietly. "I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you." We both shuddered.

"I promise," I said as I grabbed his hand, and entwined my fingers through his. I reclined back in the passenger seat, barely peering out the window when someone caught my eye. Jessica Stanley? I jolted upright and saw that she was walking down the street holding onto Jacob's arm. Jacob had dyed his hair a lighter color, and was completely buff. Suddenly, it all came together. Jessica is the one who put that present on the table: she is the one who gave me the perfume that Jacob had stolen from my room, and no wonder she was happy that Leah was dead. She probably helped Jacob kill her. My stomach was in knots, and I hadn't realized that I wasn't breathing until I noticed what she was wearing around her neck: The white gold locket that was around her neck sent a powerful surge of anger up my spine and stood the small hairs up on my neck. I smacked Edward's arm to look at what I was seeing. He had stopped breathing as well.

"Look at what is around her neck" I breathed out.

"She's been in on it all along" he said shocked.

"Go tell Rose and Emmett" I said absently, still staring at the murderous pair. He got out of the truck, and ran across the street. Still looking at Jessica, I noticed Jacob look over to me. Our eyes met briefly before I ducked down out of eyesight. My heart was pounding. Did he recognize me in this wig? I slowly moved up to look out the window, where Jacob was still staring at me confused, until Jessica grabbed his face to kiss him. I was completely disgusted. How could she? They walked into a coffee shop and were out of sight. Edward, Emmett, and Rose scared me as they got into the truck.

"Oh, she is so dead. That bitch. I should have known" Rosalie said fiercely.

"Calm down, babe. She'll get what's coming to her" Emmett said rubbing her back.

"Yeah, she will," Edward said just as angry "but we have to plan things just right, or it won't work, and they'll take off running." Edward was right. As much as I wanted to call the cops right now, we had no proof that they had done anything. It would be our word against theirs at this point.  
>"Jacob saw me. I don't know if he recognized me or not, but he stared at me until Jessica made him look away," I said in a small voice, still staring at the coffee shop as we pulled away.<p>

"We'll change your wig to a different color for when we go out next," Rosalie said patting my shoulder.

"Text Jasper, and tell them to follow them, but to keep plenty of distance" Edward said back to Emmett.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"Once Jasper and Alice find out where they're staying: we'll make a plan for tomorrow."

"Right on" Emmett said smiling. If I wasn't misreading him, I'd say he was excited about all this. The adrenaline sure was a rush, but fear was, too.

Back at the hotel room that evening, we all relaxed once Jasper and Alice got back. They brought three large pizza's with them. My body was starving for food, but my worry kept me from eating for fear that i'd throw it up, and I despise throwing up.

"They're staying in a cabin just outside the city limits" Jasper told us quietly.

"Did they see you following them?" Rose asked worriedly.

"No, they never even once looked back" Alice told her assuringly. Jasper's phone rang, and he stepped outside to answer it.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked eagerly.

"We need to search their place. A judge can't convict them without evidence, and I know they'll have something lying around that they have kept" Edward said rubbing his head thinking. "The most we could get him on right now is harassment, and even that's a maybe."

"Who will search their place and when?" Rose asked.

"Emmett and I will. You and Bella will keep watch on Jessica, and Alice and Jasper will keep an eye on Jacob's work." I didn't want to be away from Edward, but I knew what needed to be done.

"I spoke to a co-worker of his, and he is on the schedule to go into work tomorrow at nine in the morning," Alice said in her sweet voice.

"So, tomorrow morning we'll get up, Jasper and Alice will sit and watch the store, Bella and Rose need to find a way to get Jessica out of the house for at least an hour, and Emmett and I will search their place." Edward said. Jasper came back inside, and we all looked over to him.

"Mom and dad are wondering where we are, so I told them we all took a trip to the Aspen house. I think they bought it," He said in a simple tone.

"Okay, perfect. Bella, you can call your dad and let him know, too." Edward said relieved. I nodded my hand, and went to get my cell phone, noticing that I already had one missed call from him.

"I can handle Jessica," Rose said in a deceitful voice. "All I have to do is call her and tell her about a major sale on cosmetics at Wal-Mart. That buys us at least an hour," she said with a smirk. I motioned to Edward that I was stepping outside to use my phone, and he blew a kiss to me. The night air was piercing as I stepped outside in just my pajama's. I dialed my dad, and he answered on the second ring.

"Bells?" He said rather frantically. I tried to keep my voice even.

"Hey, dad. Sorry I missed your call. I didn't hear my phone ring."

"That's alright. Where are you?"

"We all decided to take a trip to Edward's parents' house in Aspen. You know, just to get away." I said as my teeth were beginning to chatter rapidly.

"Oh." He let out what sounded like a sigh of relief. "That's good. You're all there together? Emmett, Jasper, too?"

"Yes, daddy. The doors, and windows are all locked, and we're just about to start a movie." My stomach was hurting with my lies. I had never lied to my dad before, and it was going to eat me up, until i got to see him again. I had to keep my thoughts straight, or I'd end up giving everything away.

"Okay, sweetheart. Mom says she loves you, and so do I. Give me a call tomorrow, okay?"

"I will. I promise." And I would.

"Have fun, Bells." Silent tears began to fall from my face.

"Thanks, dad." My voice cracked but I don't think he heard it, because we hung up. I held my cell phone tightly, because of the warmth that the battery radiated. My teeth chattering, I wiped my tears, and turned to go back inside to my family. I sat next to Edward, who kissed my head. They filled me in, and though fear had become a second nature to me, I felt ready. The plan was set, and we all went to bed early, Edward and me taking the floor. He held me all night, despite my thrashing from bad dreams.

Seven a.m. came early as we all slowly got up and moving. Emmett went to get everyone coffee, as the rest of us started to get ready in our disguise. Rose put me in a short bright red wig, and dressed me in clothes I would never spend money on. I felt like a fashion designer, big sunglasses and all. At 8:30, Jasper and Alice left first, and were to call us as soon as Jacob got to work, and Rosalie called Jessica fifteen minutes after they left. Edward walked me to my truck, and help me into the passenger seat.

"Please, please, be careful, baby" I pleaded into his neck as I hugged him.

"I will, Bella. I'll text you often, alright?" He said, as he kissed the side of my head. I held back tears, and pulled away from him. He took my face in his hands, and planted a small whisper of a kiss on my lips.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you, more" He replied smiling. He turned to walk away, and I realized then, that wherever he was, he had my heart with him. Rose got in and started to drive away. We were silent, with nothing but the radio playing quietly. Everything was going smoothly as Rose and I got to the parking lot of Wal-Mart and waited on Jessica to show up. It was probably the smallest, and oldest looking Wal-Mart, that I had ever seen. Rose and I exchanged a look and smiled. We saw her car pull in, and I text Edward to let them know that the coast was clear. Everything in this town was very close together. I could see the coffee shop that Jacob and Jessica had gone into yesterday, and could almost see the motorcycle shop. Rose got out of the car to secretly follow Jessica around the cosmetic section. Even though I was in a disguise, I sat out in the car just in case Jessica had noticed and knew that it was me. It was all right if she somehow saw Rosalie: Rose was no threat to her. Sitting in the car, my eyes were looking around at everything. I started to get anxious, so I turned on the my stereo, and forgot about the CD that I had in there. It was a mix that Jasper had given me, and i'd never gotten to listen to it. Gary Jules's voice filled my truck, as I sat back trying to even out my breathing. It was just after 9:30, when I glanced back to the coffee shop. My eyes tightened as I saw Jacob walking over to it. My phone vibrated with a text from Alice;

_STAY LOW! Jacob just ran to get coffee_.

A million thoughts started rushing through my brain. I went off of pure gut instinct when I pulled my wig off, threw my cell phone into the drivers seat, jumped out of the truck, and full on sprinted to the coffee shop. Just before entering, I glanced over to see Alice looking at me in horror and confusion. I flung my hand up to give her an O.K. and went inside with my ears ringing.

Jacob stood at the counter with his back to me. He was taller than I remembered, and more tan. I stood behind him in line, wondering if he would turn around to look at me. He ordered his Mocha Frappe and slid to the left.

"What can I get for you ma'am" the cashier spoke rather loudly, catching my attention from looking at Jacob who still hadn't looked over to me.

"Oh, uh," I stuttered out looking to her, and feeling Jacob's eyes turn to me.

"She'll have a cappuccino, extra whip cream" He said smiling. "Bella? Oh my God, it's been so long!" He stepped towards me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. He smelled of grease and motor fluid, and his arms were like steel crushing my small bones. It took my breath away as he released me. "Look at you all dressed up like a movie star," He laughed.

"Jacob, hi," I breathed out stretching my broken limbs and smoothing over my now wrinkled blouse. "What are you doing here?" I said, trying to stay casual, and uninformed.

"I live here, now" He said still smiling widely. "I work across the street, and have a house a few miles from here."

"That's really great," I said evenly. I tried with everything I had to keep fear out of my voice. The cashier handed us our coffees and Jacob paid for mine.

"Thanks for paying," I said forcing a smile. He nodded his head towards a table, and I followed him, sitting down slowly.

"So, how've you been?" He asked in a high friendly voice, and was speaking so fast, it was hard to keep up.

"Uh, I've been great. You? I see you've changed quite a bit."

He shrugged off his pride and grinned, "Yeah, I've become a work out fiend. I've been awesome! I love my job, and have made some great friends." I was taken aback at his easy flow of speaking, like I truly was just an old friend, and as if nothing had happened.

"I'm happy for you," I said forcing another smile. "Are you seeing anyone?" _Did I really just ask that?_ I swallowed hard.

"No, I'm still looking" He said taking a sip of his coffee. I thought back to yesterday when I saw him kiss Jessica. Why would he keep that secret? Worry crept through me as I was hoping that he wouldn't ask me the same question. It would be ridiculous if he did: He already knew the answer, anyway.  
>"How's your dad?" I asked eagerly.<p>

"Wonderful. You should see him! He's back to his old self. Even making furniture again."

"That's great, I'm so glad" And I meant it. Billy is a great guy. I was so confused right now, that I had to keep reminding myself to be in the present, and not get lost in my thoughts.

"What brings you to Montrose?" He asked catching me off guard. I had to think of a lie, and quick.

"Um, horse show, actually. I've really gotten into them" I lied smoothly.

"That's really neat. I'll have to go to one next time you're in town" He said plainly, but meaning it. Jacob looked to his watch, and frowned.

"Well, I have to go actually. I was running late, and forgot my pick me up" He said raising his coffee in the air. "It was great seeing you, though!" He stood and pulled me up into another bone smashing hug. "Promise to get together, soon?" I looked into his eyes and saw no hidden agenda, and the darkness of his eyes that I remembered, had vanished leaving a light brown color.

"Absolutely," I said forcing yet another smile.

"Great. See ya!" He called, and was out the door. I watched him out the window crossing the street, and didn't step outside until he was inside the motor shop. I text Alice before I walked out, _I'm fine. I'll meet you back at the motel._ I walked quickly back to Wal-Mart, and saw Rosalie just coming out, looking at me angrily.

"Bella!" She yelled. "Where the fuck did you go? I looked everywhere for you! Jessica just left, so I had to call Edward and Emmett to get the hell out of their place."

"Are they okay?" I said remembering my poor husband, and brother in-law.  
>"They're fine, and got out. Now, where were you?" She asked again annoyed.<p>

"I'm sorry I worried you Rose. I ran to the coffee shop and talked to Jacob," I saw her eyes grow wide, but continued on, "It went fine, and I'll tell you when we get back to the hotel room." She sighed, and didn't say one more word until she saw Emmett when we pulled into the motel parking lot. I looked over at Edward who had an angry look on his face. I got out of the truck, and started to walk towards him, but slowed my stride when I realized that he was angry with me. I guess Alice had told him that I talked to Jacob.

"What were you thinking?" He yelled. Rose and Emmett looked over, and ran into the motel room with Alice and Jasper on their heels. My cheeks flared up, and tears prickled my eyes, but I forced them back.

"Edward, I.." I didn't know what to say. It was a stupid thing, but I was glad that I did it. He glared at me waiting for an answer, and kept a great distance away from me. "I needed to do it. He wasn't going to hurt me in the middle of a coffee shop."

"You don't know that! Jesus, Bella, you're going to be the death of me" he spat out. We stayed quiet for a moment while we each caught our bearings.

"I'm sorry, okay? It went fine. He was…fine: different. I don't know, Edward, maybe it was all a joke" I said almost whispering.

"A joke? Are you fucking kidding me? Bella, he is a psychopath. That was so stupid of you" he said, anger returning to his voice. I started to get a little angry myself for how he was speaking to me in such a demeaning tone.

"What do you want from me?" I snapped, yelling. Edward jerked back, shocked, but I continued, "What, do you want me to go live in a cave somewhere while you go kill him? Do you want me to be some scared little girl, while you save the day? I won't have it, Edward. This all started because of me, and though I appreciate all of you, _I_ have to finish this! I can't let all of you risk what you have!" I was full on shouting, and yelled the last part out while looking over to our four friends peering out the curtain of our room. Edward looked to the ground, fury running through him.

"Why are you speaking to me like I'm just 'some friend' and not your _husband_? Of course I'm going to take care of you, protect you, and hurt anyone who hurts you! We agreed to that when we said 'I Do'" he said quietly, yet still angry. He was hurt by my words, and I could hear it in his cracking voice. I felt awful, realizing that this conversation was unnecessary and had nothing to do with what was really going on. I didn't know what else to say, and neither did he. We were tired, worried, tired from being worried, and wouldn't let ourselves have what we really needed: each other. I waved my hands in the air, tears running down my cheeks, and turned to walk away.

"Bella, where are you going?" he said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going far, just let me fucking be." And I walked away from him, my heart ripping at its seams. I walked around the hotel to the playground in the back. It was early evening, cold, and going to start snowing soon. I sat on a small bench, stretched my legs out, and lit a cigarette. I let my anger slip away and was left with confusion, and fear. The two were a package deal to me for over a year now. I let myself think about everything from the beginning. What if I was crazy? What if it was all a joke, and I misread Jacob completely? Jacob never mentioned anything about my restraining order against him, even though I was the one to break it, and he seemed so happy. Why would he lie about Jessica? Was he ashamed? The false wedding invitation and singing card could have been a gag, but the shredded shirt? _NO RESTRAINT_? What did that even mean? And Jessica is the one who put it there! I had so many unanswered questions that my head was spinning from going around and around. I wish I could go back. I wish I never spoke to Jacob. I wish I never allowed myself to think of him in any way. I'd never felt so broke down, emotionally. After two cigarettes, I got up, and started back to our hotel room exhaustion overtaking me.

Just as I started to round the corner of the motel, I heard Edward's voice and our motel room door closing. I stopped and peered around the corner quietly. He was just now sitting on the curb outside with Jasper. I stayed where I was to listen to their conversation.

"So, what did you find?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure, exactly. Their place was immaculate. There was a coffee mug from Idaho, which was strange, but the house didn't look real lived in, you know what I mean? There were no dirty dishes, hardly any food in the fridge, and their bed didn't even have pillows."

"That's odd… Maybe they don't live their full time?" Jasper pondered. Edward put his head in his hands. "What is it? You can tell me" Jasper whispered.

"There was a basement," Edward began slowly. "It was full of pictures of Bella, man. It was terrifying." I gasped, and put my hand over my mouth feeling suddenly nauseous. "Pictures from her at the mall, on the ranch with me, even of her driving around Florence with the girls. She said that everything went fine with Jacob, but I don't know how he didn't just snatch her up right then and there. He's sick. Emmett found a pill bottle in their bathroom. It was from almost a year ago, empty, and never been refilled."

"What was it?" Jasper hedged.

"A prescription for Lithium." Edward whispered. The hairs on my neck stood up. Jasper took out two cigarettes and lit them, handing one to Edward.

"Lithium?"

"It's a drug used to help people with Bipolar disorder, but I think it's more than that. I think he is absolutely psychotic: clinically insane. I mean, it seems like he has been in a state of mania since he stopped taking his meds." I saw Edward shiver, and it shook me to the core. Bipolar? That explains his insane mood changes… "And the piece of land that their house is on is pretty big. There were trails all through it made by 4-Wheeler's" he took a long drag on his cigarette. "In the basement, there was even a framed lay-out of his property."

"Wow, dude. What are we going to do?" Jasper asked in a far off voice.

"I do not know…" Edward breathed. Suddenly I felt like running over to him and taking him in my arms. I was about to until I heard someone coming up behind me. I froze and clung to the brick wall of the motel. I wanted to look over and see who it was, but something halted me: fear. I wanted to yell out, but terror kept me from even breathing. I decided to run, instead, but as soon as I started to move, a large hand covered my mouth, and yanked me back. I started thrashing immediately, and I felt the stranger struggle to contain me with one arm. My hands scraped open as I dragged them along the brick wall, desperate to hold on. I stopped moving, and breathing, when a mouth neared my ear.

"So glad you came back for me, baby" Jacob said roughly. I began to thrash even harder, digging my nails into his skin, and trying to bite his hand. I managed to kick off one of my shoes and it faded into the darkness: the only clue I could leave behind. All of a sudden, something very hard hit my head. With my last thought being of Edward, everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

My beating heart throbbed for the only person who could heal it. I could see his face, hear his voice, and feel his skin. He was all I thought about scattered in-between thoughts of my family. I reached for the warmth of their presence, but cold found me instead. Would the cold overtake my soul? I stretched my beaten limbs, and winced. Was I awake yet, or still dreaming? I felt around me, wet dirt was all that met my touch. I was lying on some kind of old towel, and I opened my eyes: black. Had I opened my eyes at all? I've never been afraid of the dark, until now. I tried to sit up, and gasped in pain. My head was throbbing, and something sticky was dried in my hair, and halfway down my face. I rubbed my hand in it, and brought it to my nose. No scent. I put my fingertip to my mouth to taste. Blood. I noticed that my wedding rings were gone. My heart ached. I stood in pain, and reached my arms out to feel around me. I met a wall of dirt, and turned to limp the opposite way. I found that wall, followed it all the way to the right, and limped across from it. I was in a room about the size of my living room. I smelt earth. Wet, and freezing dirt. I started to feel for a door. Nothing. I tried to raise my hands up to feel for a ceiling. Nothing. One shoe missing, my bare left foot was aching with pain of no warmth. I found my towel, sat, and held my foot. I leaned against the dirt wall, closed my eyes, and searched for Edward.

I woke with a startle. Dreamless. I heard an engine. Distant. It stopped. The sound of a creaking door opening up: Bright sunlight flooded the room and scorched my barely open eyes. It shut as soon as it had opened. The sound of boots hitting the wet dirt. I heard someone next to me. I lay still, waiting. A light came on. Not sunlight, but light enough to burn my eyes once more. Jacob stood in front of me, his face in a shadow from lack of enough light. He peered over me and hunched down. He pulled out my arm, his touch melting my skin like fire. It warmed me instantly. He wrapped a tight band around my arm, and stuck a needle in my vein. How did I have any blood left to run through me? It hurt, and burned through my body, relief flooding my sores.

"This will make you feel better, my love" his voice was low. "I brought you food. Be good. I'll be back." He was gone. Another sound of an engine roaring and fading. Had I fallen asleep? I smelt meat. Beef. I moved and it didn't hurt. I turned over to the dim light. A kerosene lantern glowed next to a paper plate of food and paper cup of water. I reached for the water, and sipped. It was cold, refreshing. I took the hamburger in my hand and began eating without hesitation. He wouldn't poison me, would he? I finished it, and gulfed down the French fries. Energy pulsed through me like electricity turning on. I took the lantern and examined my broken body. Cuts and scrapes tore through my clothes: dirt under my fingernails, and scabs over my palms, and knuckles from the brick wall I clawed at fiercely. I stood up, almost feeling happy because no bones were broken. I took the lantern to look above me. A rotten wooden door in the corner of my dirt room, gave me hope. It was too high, unreachable. I set the lantern in the middle of my room, and began to pace. No thoughts came through my brain, just pacing: back and forth, back and forth. Had I become insane? How long have I been down here? Days, weeks? Where is Edward? My heart ached at the thought of his face. Would I ever see beauty again? I forced him out of my head for the time being. He would no doubt bring tears to my eyes, and weakness to my pace. That thought stopped me mid-stride. No. I would keep thinking of him until the day I died. I used him as my strength. I used him to keep pacing, thinking, bleeding, breathing. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Had it been hours? A whole day? The door opened, I stood immediately on guard. With what strength I had, I felt my mind coming back to me. Jessica Stanley dropped into my room, followed by Jacob.

"Bells" Jacob said smiling.

Jessica huffed, "Don't call her that. It's stupid." He shot her a look, and she retreated. She looked ragged, and her pupils over took her eyes. I had no words. How long had it been since I used my voice? Would I be able to speak at all? Jacob came closer to me.

"I don't have long, but I know you're curious as to why you are down here," he began nicely. "I want to keep you forever. You will love me, and be my wife. You will come out of this hole, once I can trust you." I stayed silent, unsure of how I should react. Yell? Fight? I chose Adoration. My voice was dry, cracked, and it scared me. I knew how to lie, and I would.

"I want you, Jacob. Haven't you known that I've tried to leave him for you?" His smile proved my lying skills.

"She's a liar" Jessica spat out. Jacob walked over to her and smacked her across the face knocking her down to the wet ground. She peered up at him, and was shaking feverishly.

"Don't be jealous. It's a hideous look for you, babe." He said quietly. I saw tears slide down her already bruised cheek. I gained pity, but I forced it away. Jacob turned back to me.

"Bella, you will marry me, and we will live happily ever after. I just have to get rid of this chain" He said looking back to Jessica. Jessica's eyes grew as wide as mine.

"What? After all I've done for you? I followed Bella everywhere for you, and now you want her instead of me?" She was sobbing, and I couldn't tell if her tears were real or not.

"You're so pathetic" Jacob said. As much as I hated Jessica, I didn't want her dead.

"Jacob, darling" I began, reaching my hand out to touch his face. Fire. "Maybe we should keep her." Jessica's expression turned from fear to hopeful. "Maybe we could use her to our advantage." Jacob took my hand and held it to his chest.

"You're right, my sweet. She has been useful in ways" his voice was even and it made my heart ease. Jessica's too, I assume. "But first" He continued on with a sly smile. "I have to know that I can trust you."

"Oh?" I cracked out.

"Make love to me. You have to show your love, to me, and to her." My heart quenched up, dried out. Would I be able to do this? No.

"Sweetheart," I began slowly. "I will kiss you with all the passion I possess, but I want to save our love making for our wedding night. It is in my upbringing, and I think it will be more special." I waited impatiently for his reply as I saw ponder cover his face. He touched his chin, and released my hand. He walked over to Jessica.

"She is the one I love. You were good for the time being, but now you have to let me be with her. Can you do that, Jess?" He waited for her answer quietly. His back was to me, and when I saw Jessica glance at me, I gave her a look to make her obey. She looked back to Jacob and nodded her head.

"Yes, sir. Of course. Let me serve you." She said weakly. Jacob patted her back, and walked back to me.

"Kiss me" he breathed. I looked into his eyes, held my breath, and thought of Edward. I put my mouth to his, and winced. I kept my eyes open, looking at his closed. His lips were hard, and rough, and he ran his hands up and down my back. _Forgive me Edward._ His tongue seeped into my cold mouth, and went for my throat. He hit my gag reflex, and I pulled away to cough.

"How dare you!" He yelled. He shoved his knee into my ribs, and I fell to the ground. I heard Jessica gasp. I clutched at my now aching middle, and couldn't breathe. I looked up at his furious expression, and he smacked me across the face. I felt like one set of my teeth hit the next. My ears rang and I couldn't open my mouth. He immediately kneeled down to me, and touched my shoulder. I fought with everything I had not to shrug him off.

"I'm sorry my love, but you had to be taught" He breathed into my ear, as my jaw finally let loose.

"I'm sorry" was all I could muster. He kissed my bruised cheek. "Jess, go get her some blankets from the ATV." Jessica stood and did as told. I saw her shimmy up the rope, and out of sight. ATV? 4-Wheeler. So I am on Jacob's property. Edward said there were 4-Wheeler trails all over his property. My heart surged with hope. Jessica returned with two thick wool blankets. From the light outside, I saw it was nearing twilight.

"You be good, now, you hear? I'll bring food in the morning, but here." He pulled out a deep red apple from his coat pocket, and threw it into my lap before he stood and turned to leave. The cold spoke for me as I jumped up, regretting it as soon as I heard my rib crack.

"Jacob, please!" I yelled out, while holding my side. "It's so cold down here! I don't know if I'll make it another night!" I called, scared. He turned to look at me thinking.

"We did bring her that heater," Jessica said quietly. I was hoping that maybe she and I had an understanding.

"Yes, we did, but she disobeyed me" he said evenly.

"Please, Jacob. I'll do anything." The words left my mouth quickly.

"Be good tonight and I will bring it to you in the morning" he snapped. They left me in the dark, my lantern barely burning anymore. I grabbed the wool, spread one on the ground, and took the other to wrap myself in. I traced my ribs with my finger tips, wincing in pain. I remembered back to a health class I took my sophmore year, and knew my rib couldn't be broken. I wouldn't be able to breathe, let alone move. I sighed in relief, knowing that I'd just had a big bruise. I started to get confused again, as I moved my hand to my sweaty face. How was I sweating, and freezing at the same time? I felt like I was in withdrawing from something. I started humming, and rocked myself back and forth. Where was Edward? Why hadn't they found me yet? I must have been in here for days. I wanted more of what Jacob had shot into my arm. What was it? Muscle relaxer, it had to of been. I felt no pain, like I could run a marathon. My mind had returned, though it was going fast, I needed it. My skin had begun to shiver in the most scary of ways. It felt like it was moving without my willing. I wanted to give up, so badly. Time was all I had left. Time to wait and be found, fought against time until my death. I rocked harder, tears finding my eyes. Back and forth. Back and forth.

The door opened, I tried to move. My mind slipping away from me again from lack of that drug, food, light, and warmth. Although, I was moving. Still rocking? No. Shivering uncontrollably. There was no light that flooded the room. Still night?

"Psst!" Jessica's voice startled me. She kneeled next to me and shook my eyes open. "I brought you some bread, more kerosene and a heater." My heart lifted as my body did. I wanted to hug her. I took the bread and shoved it down my throat. She filled the lantern, and as light illuminated our faces, we winced at each other. We had matching bruises. She placed the small kerosene heater in my lap. I began to thaw out.

"I can't stay long, and have to take the heat when I go, or he'll find out" we shivered at the thought. I nodded to her.

"Thank you," I chattered out. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. I thought things would go differently. This wasn't the plan" she said shaking her head.

"What was the plan?"

"We had no intention of hurting you. At least, that's what I thought."

"But," my mind was spinning, and taking its sweet time returning to me. "You helped him. You took that shirt to my party, you stole my necklace."

She sighed, "Bella, I did those things because he told me to do them! He said it was all a joke and I took your necklace, because he told me to take whatever I could of yours."

"Why?" I felt clearer. Ready for answers going on whatever strength I had left. I held my chest tighter.

"He said he wanted to burn it. He wanted to rid himself of you, supposedly."

"Didn't you hear what happened in the woods at that party? Or the fake wedding invitation he sent me? Or what about the singing card with the wedding ring inside of it?" I blurted out. She sat in silence, a dead giveaway that she had no idea.

"I thought…" she began confused, "you really wanted him…" My mind wanted to yell out, but I refused it.

"No, I have never wanted him, Jessica. Ever" I said it final, and for sure. "What did you do to Leah?"

She came back to me, her mind in tatters like my own.

"Jacob told me to get her out of the house. She and I were friends in middle school. I never knew of her restraining order on him or the details of their relationship, because for the first two years of High School, my parents made me go to a private school. I thought we were going to visit her for old times sake. I told her to come to our hotel room, and Jacob said to not tell her he was there, because he wanted to surprise her. I did as told, and he said he was going to get coffee…he was gone over an hour. When he came back, he was wearing different clothes…and he was happy. When I asked where Leah was…he said smiling 'I took care of her.'" She started to rock herself, to sooth. I wanted to reach out and comfort her, but I was still angry and confused.

"But at the mall…what you said…" I remembered her harsh words that had upset Rosalie so much.

"Playing the part Bella. He has fed me drugs since the beginning. I feel like I've lost my mind. He said he would marry me, he promised all these things…" She was beginning to lose her head…

"Drugs?"

"Heroine. It's what he gave you earlier" she spoke as if it was nothing: a second language to her. I knew nothing of drugs except that heroine, was about as far as you could go. I began to shiver as my body remembered the high feeling I felt.

"That explains it…" I began. She noticed my cold sweat and nodded her head. "If I'm ever going to get out of here, I need more of it. I can barely move without it."

"He beat you pretty good. He said it was punishment for your betrayal. If I were you, I wouldn't try to escape. I've tried many times, trust me. It's too late for me. Wait to be found…"

"I can't wait! No one knows where I am, including me."

"I know that one of you searched the house. You're on the property, just far out." She looked at her watch and started to get up.

"No, please, don't leave me. Just a few more minutes," I pleaded. She eased back down and took out a pack of Camel Light's. She lit one for me, and I breathed it in like fresh air to my lungs. I instantly felt at ease.

"What day is it? How long have I been here?" I was ready to hear the worst.

"He brought you here last night…He came and woke me up to help get you down here. I tried to clean your head, but he wouldn't let me, he just shot you full of drugs."

"I've only been here one day? It feels like weeks!" I was anxious, and confused. One day? No wonder no one had found me… "Can't you call or text for someone to come get us?"

"He took my cell phone away, and said I'd never get it back for talking back to him. I can't believe I was even able to get out tonight, but he took a big dose, and passed out."

"Why can't we just leave now?" I started to get up, aching everywhere, but she yanked me down.

"No, Bella! It took me forever just to walk out here. This property goes for miles: we'd die of exhaustion before we made it anywhere, not to mention all the snow. Besides, he will be waking up soon, and on the 4-wheeler, he'd find us instantly." Her shoulders dropped, all hope leaving her. I sat and thought as quickly and efficiently as I could.

"What if…" I began, and saw her shoulders perk up, "tomorrow night… can you make sure he takes another big dose?" She thought for just a moment.

"I think so, yeah."

"Come back tomorrow night when he passes out. If we take enough, we should be able to go on for a while, right? I mean, that's what I've read about heroine."

She nodded, pleased. "Yes. You're right. If we take some, eat if we can before we take it, we'll be in good shape. We'd be able to run the entire way off the property."

"Do you know your way to the road where someone could find us?"

"He made me learn the plot maps; I know it like I know my own hand."

"So, tomorrow night…"

"Yes." She started to rise again.

"Jessica?"

She turned back to me.

"Do you have any with you…? Just to get the through the night."

"I have a little, and I'll only give you a little because he'll give you more in the morning and I don't want you taking too much." My heart soared at her words. I would feel no pain. I didn't need sleep. I needed my mind to plan. She sat next to me and took my bare right foot.

"My foot?" I asked questioningly. She took the damp sock off.

"Yes. I don't want him seeing another puncture mark, or he'll know I did it." She was smart, thankfully. She filled the needle, and stuck it between my toes. I yelled out, but she did it quick. Instant relief.

"It's four o'clock. I need to go before daylight starts in. He'll be up soon." She grabbed the heater and empty kerosene bottle and turned to climb the rope.

"Thanks" I said meaning it.

"Don't thank me. Forgive me."

I thought, and I did. "I do." She smiled briefly to match mine, and she was gone. My lamp illuminated the little room. I rose and started to pace again. I needed to work my limbs. It was set. We'd escape tomorrow. I paced for the next few hours, feeling better than ever since i'd been stuck in this hole. Back and forth.

Hours later. Had it been a whole day yet? Was it night? I hadn't slept, but I was so lost in my head in deep thought when Jacob dropped into the room without Jessica. He had a big smile on his face, and I couldn't help but wonder why Jessica wasn't with him. He brought me a pair of shoes, which I took gladly. I kept in mind that I had to continue playing the part to please him. He stayed for most of the day. I was starting to come down, and begged him for another dose, which he gave gladly. I'm not sure how keeping me high was a good thing for him, but I'm glad it was. I was too beaten and lost without it. He didn't bring me food which was fine because I would have thrown it up. He kept his promise and brought the heater. I had it on my lap almost holding it to my chest. The drug kept my blood warm, but not my extremities. He was sitting next to me holding my hand. I tried to remember what it felt like when Edward held my hand. He'd get to again, right? I had to stop thinking like that.

"It snowed this morning" he said sweetly.

"I bet it's beautiful. It's almost Christmas after all" I said dreamily. It was easier to act like I was in love with him when I was high, even when my anniversary to my husband would come with the holiday.

"It is. I already have your Christmas gift."

"You do? What is it?" I was curious, but wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Your wedding rings and wedding. I also bought us a house just north of here" he squeezed my hand. My mind raced through thoughts of disgust and anguish. He wanted to marry me on the same day I married Edward. The way his mind really thought that I would be with him fascinated me. I wasn't sure if it was his delusional disorder, or the drugs.

"That's…perfect" I breathed out.

"We just have to get rid of Jessica first. She won't go easily" he said annoyed. Worry flooded me. I needed her. How soon would he want to get rid of her? "I can't just let her go. She's seen too much."

"What do you mean?"

"She would turn me in for the drugs." He was covering up for all the things she really knew, that he would never tell me.

"Well, wait until tomorrow night. We'll get rid of her together." My words scared me, but I had to make him believe me. I needed her tonight, for our plan. After tonight, we'd be gone.

"Whatever you want my love" he kissed my hand. Jessica interrupted his thoughts.

"Um, Jake" she began.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"Jessica is up there?" I said almost too eagerly. "I mean, you left her in the cold?" Before he could answer she spoke again.

"You should come listen to this."

"Just turn it up, Jesus." She did as told and the sound of my father's voice brightened my soul. I listened intently, and tried not to cry.

"_If anyone knows of the whereabouts of my daughter, Bella Cullen, please report it to the police immediately. We are greatly worried about her. She has been missing for two days, last seen in Montrose Colorado. We have reason to believe that she was kidnapped by a man in dark clothing, tan skin, brown eyes, and about six feet, 3 inches tall. Please help us find her. Thank you."_

Exhaustion and worry was all I could hear in is cracking voice. I reached for the drug inside of me for comfort. I needed to say something to assure Jacob.

"What an idiot. He knows where I am. I want to be here" I said to Jacob leaning against his shoulder. He kissed my head.

"I know sweetheart. We'll be out of here soon. We'll take care of her up there, and leave tomorrow night."

"Okay, that's all I want" I lied

"It's starting to get dark," he began. Thank God, I thought. "I need to go. I would have you come to the house, but with everyone out looking for you, they may come looking for you there. We can't risk that. I'll leave you the heater."

"You're right, and thank you." I nodded, as he stood and pulled me up with him. He kissed me hard and grossly. I suffered through it, holding back relief when he pulled away.

"I'll see you bright and early, my love."

"All right, darling" I mustered out while waving. He climbed the rope, and I caught sight of Jessica. We winked at each other, and that was that. Not too much longer to wait. I was running through our plan in my head. The property couldn't be that big, right? I started humming to myself to get rid of the silence. The last song I heard was Gary Jules, and I thought of Edward.

_I find it kind of funny, i find it kind of sad_

_ these dreams in which i'm dying are the best i've ever had_

_ I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_ When people run in circles, it's a very very, Mad World..._

I couldn't help but go back to hearing my dad's voice. He was a cop, and had to see and hear about people going missing all the time. How could he stand it? Was this world really so evil? Jacob's eyes came into my mind, and I knew that evil was all around us. I began to feel alone, and I knelt down onto the wet earth, and began to pray. I prayed my heart out, that I would see Edward again. I apologized for not praying or going to church as much as I should have, and I would never turn away from God, again. I stood up, said, 'Amen' and started back to my back and forth method.

My pacing had begun to make a moat in the wet soil beneath me. My heroine was already wearing off, when I heard Jessica open the rotted door above me. She dropped down, and seemed frantic.

"Shit, I thought you'd never get here" I said as I ran over to her. I wanted to hug her, but decided against it.  
>"I had to wait! Jacob's guy came by late with a re-up."<p>

"What time is it?"

"Just after four. I can't believe we're doing this" she spat out. "I'm so afraid. He'll kill us if he catches us, you know that, right?"

"He won't catch us," I said rubbing her arm. "Did you bring the stuff?"

"Yeah, but we have to smoke it. I didn't have time to set up the needles."

"You can smoke it?"

"Oh yeah. When you smoke it, it's pure." She took out a homemade pipe, and lit it. When she passed it to me, and I took a hit, my body ignited like never before. I felt like I could climb a mountain without stopping. We got excited, and hyped up.

"I listened to the radio before I left and heard your dad again. I think they've got a warrant to search Jacob's property that goes through first thing this morning."

"Oh my God! Maybe we'll catch them on the way, if we get to the road quick enough." Hope filled my beaten soul. We finished the bowel quickly.

"Yes, exactly. Now, when we climb out, follow me, and run as fast as you can, do you understand?" She said with narrow eyes.

"Yes. How long do you think it will take us?"

"Over and hour at least. To get to the road, we have to take the back way out of the property, so that we don't get close to the house."

"Did he take a lot and pass out?"

"He smoked a whole joint by himself, and then a bowel after that. He passed out almost immediately. We still have to hurry though. Here, I brought you an extra jacket, but only have one set of gloves, so here, you take one, and i'll take one. We can alternate on our hands."

I threw the jacket, and one glove on. "Thanks. Let's go." I was ready. She was ready. She climbed the rope and I followed her. Leaving the small heated room to the night air startled me. I had to catch my breath. It was snowing, and there was already a lot of snow on the ground. My shoes were just tennis shoes, and the snow would seep through them instantly. Luckily, the heroine kept pain away. We started running right away. I was really high, and it felt like I was running as fast as light. Though it was dark, it was easy and effortless to maneuver over the sticks, and tree stumps in our path. The snowflakes hitting my face felt good, and as I looked to the sky, I saw Orion's Belt briefly beaming through the snow storm. I smiled and ran faster. The thought of seeing Edward and my family pulsed through me. We came to a barbwire fence and stopped.

"This isn't right" Jessica said frantically.

"What do you mean?"

"This fence marks the end of Jacob's property."

"You mean we went the wrong way?" I started to get frantic as well.

"No, no, we couldn't have…"

"Jessica!"

"Shh!" She closed her eyes thinking.

"Fuck!" I yelled. I was angry and afraid. "It's getting light out! What do we do? Which way?"

"Jesus, Bella, calm the fuck down, all right?" The drug running through us was beginning to take the wrong effect. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"We go to the right, run along the fence, and it will meet the road."

"Are you sure?" I asked skeptically.  
>"Yes. It has too. It'll be going directly west." She said assuring me. I started to run along the fence, her on my heels. The growing daylight was after us. Our legs were starting to give out on us, and we slowed. We fought against our bodies' exhaustion as hard as we could.<p>

"Bella," Jessica called up to me panting. "Stop. We can walk for a while. We're doing good." I listened and slowed my stride.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

She looked at her watch, "Almost six."

"Damn, we've really been out here that long? No wonder our legs hurt" I said rubbing my thighs.

"Heroine makes everything go by quickly." She grabbed for a bottle of water she had in her coat. She took a long sip, and handed it to me. It cooled my fiery joints.

"I'm so glad we're doing this. We're almost there, I can feel it" She said smiling widely. I returned her smile, and thought of seeing Edward's face. What would I do when I saw him? The thought had my heart beating faster and faster. Though it was early morning light out, the storm kept it at a dim light. Every so often I'd feel a shooting pain in my frozen feet, but ignored it. We'd been walking steadily for a while when Jessica stopped.

"Stop" She breathed. "Do you hear that?" I listened to the silence. I heard nothing but snow fall, as I listened harder. I stopped breathing. An engine. Jessica looked at me with crazy eyes that I'm sure matched my own.

"Our footsteps…" she began.

"Left in the snow…" I finished. She froze and began to hyperventilate. I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me under the barbwire fence, cutting us both up in the process. Clutched hands, we ran as fast as our body would allow, often stumbling over everything. With her in tow, I ran a ways away from the fence, but kept west, praying that the road would appear soon. I heard the 4-Wheeler getting closer to us. When Jacob's voice found us, we both fell to the ground feeling defeated.

"BELLA! JESSICA!" He screamed in a taunting voice. I lunged upward pulling Jessica with me.

"We have to keep going!" I told her furiously. She was in complete terror, manic.

"He's gonna get us, he's gonna get us," was all she could say.

"No, he won't, now fucking run!" I yelled in her ear and pushed her forward. She ran, never looking back. I stayed right behind her, scared she may give up. I heard the engine stop when I assumed Jacob got off, and climbed under the fence to catch us on foot. I rushed ahead of Jessica and grabbed her hand again. Before he could catch sight of us, I started weaving in and around trees to keep our footprints scattered, knowing that was his guide.

"I can't keep going," Jessica said dizzily.

"You have too!" I said pulling her harder. I was beginning to slow myself, when I heard cars on the road. Distant, yet close.

"I hear cars!" I encouraged her. Her eyes brightened and we used what little strength we had left to push forward. Jacob must be close, because we had slowed a great deal and were tripping on our own feet. My eyes searched and I saw the road ahead of us.

"Jess, look!" She saw what I saw and we started to laugh. Suddenly, I felt him behind us. He grabbed us by the neck and pushed us into the snow. I yelled out as loud as I could and started thrashing around. He was on top of me pinning my arms. I looked to Jessica who was slowly stirring in the snow.

"Jessica! Get up!" I yelled.

"Shut your mouth!" Jacob said, and smacked my face. My teeth chattered, and my eyesight blurred. Jessica tried to get up and Jacob's foot kicked her in the head and she fell back down. She moaned and turned over. I lifted my torso as high and hard as I could beneath his heavy weight so that he'd have to catch himself with one of his hands, freeing mine. I took my hand and pulled his face close to mine, and bit his neck as hard as I could. Blood filled my mouth as he yelled out in pain. I shoved him off of me and tried to run. He grabbed my ankle and I stumbled to the ground hitting rocks beneath me. The air was knocked out of me and I couldn't move. He was holding his neck tightly and coming to get on top of me again. I tried scooting back, but he grabbed my ankle to pull me towards him.

"I knew I should have killed you both" he seethed out spitting blood. He sat on my chest with his knee's pinning my arms down hard. They grew numb from lack of blood flow as I tried moving my torso again. He was too heavy. I grew weak with defeat. I heard the cars on the road, and screamed as loud as I could, before Jacob started choking me. He ripped my shirt with one hand, revealing my bare chest. The snow that hit my skin burned with ice.

"I'll have you right here, right now" he said breathing hard. He tore at my pants, and tears formed in my eyes. His choke hold began taking effect. Air constricted through my lungs, choking me. This was it, I thought. Edward, I love you.

"Fuck you, Jacob!" I heard Jessica yell, and as I opened my eyes, I saw her hit him over the head with a rock. He fell on top of me full weight. It was still hard to breath, and my body was burning. Jessica shoved him off and pulled me to my feet. Blood covered both our faces from new wounds. We looked down at him, and I kicked him in the head as hard as I could. I held Jessica's hand, and headed for the road. I saw a line of cop cars driving quickly as I hit wet ice pavement.

"HELP! STOP!" We yelled out in unison. The cars all screeched to a stop. Police officers flooded out from their vehicles and ran towards us. I searched through them until I saw my dad, and my husband running towards me. Edward's face pierced me with pain. Pain that I welcomed. My heart was bursting inside of me when his hands met my broken skin.

"Bella!" He said, holding me. Tears flooded his eyes and mine, and I hugged him as tight as I was able. I pulled away in pain and looked into his eyes. I had almost forgotten what love felt like. How was it that I was tied to him forever?

"Edward" I breathed out. My body taking full account of its damage. My dad came around and hugged me gently, tears in his eyes as well.

"My baby" he said cracking voice and all.

"Hey, dad" I said weakly. I was still holding Jessica's hand, as Edward put his arm around us, and led us to a cruiser. We slowly got into the warm car, and began to thaw out. My dad got us a blanket, and I huddled close to Jessica, wrapping the fleece around us.

"Where is he?" Dad said sternly.

"In the woods." Was all I could say, as he turned and ran back to his colleagues. I looked at Jessica and put my forehead to hers.

"We did it."

"I wouldn't have been able too, without you" she said in a small voice.

"Ditto."

Edward scooted into the car, and put his arm around us. I leaned into his chest, and breathed him in. I suddenly felt free, and I allowed my body to take over with it's exhaustion. I held onto Jessica's hand, and pulled her in to lean on my shoulder. My eyes started to close with Edward's voice ringing in my ears.

"Thank you, God" He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue:**

_Desperate fighting for life_

_The air around would suffice_

_Reach for me, as I reach for you_

_My heart broken in two_

_Breathe you in, hold you tight_

_All is whole_

_All is right_

I closed my book and looked out over the property before me. Wild flowers lined the edge of the

barbwire, and an afternoon summer storm was brewing in th distance. I breathed in the coming rain, and

tilt my head back into the lawn chair. I looked over to my house, and smiled. Edward was playing with

the dog, and Emmett and Jasper were tossing the football. I looked to the sky, and smiled. Contentment.

Anytime that any dark thoughts came in my mind, I prayed. It worked most of the time, but I couldn't

control my dreams. It had been six months since I was kidnapped. Time passed quickly, and I didn't

complain. Jacob Black died on December 22nd. I guess my neck biting to the right jugular, had him bleed

to death, and the hit to the head by Jessica, wasn't much help, either. I remember waking up in the

hospital and crying when I heard the news. Jessica and I shared a room, and spent a week in the

hospital suffering through withdrawals. It wasn't as hard for me as I thought, but Jessica sure did have

a hard time kicking it. We helped each other through it, and we've been inseperable ever since. She was

starting college in the fall, and was back at her parents house. We were together more often than not, still

feeding off of each other and the ordeals we had gone through together. She had become my sister, like

Alice and Rosalie were. Rose by the way, is now five months pregnant. Emmett graduated last month,

and they bought a house, not far from ours. Jasper and Alice only had two years left of school, and are

planning a wedding for next Fall. Life seemed to move on with relative ease. Edward and I had never

been so close. We were deciding on starting a family in the near future. I left my thoughts and looked over

to my husband who was now walking towards me.

"Hello, sweetheart," he said with a smile.

"Hi, baby. What are you doing?" He sat down next to me, and grabbed my hand.

"I just fired up the grill and am waiting for the girls to bring out the beef," he said in a manly tone. I

laughed at his humor, and squeezed his hand.

"What are you doing? Still reading?" he asked with a smile.

"No, just thinking." I stated plainly. He looked over to me and touched the small scar on my head that

Jacob had put there.

"Well, don't think too much, love."

"I'm only thinking of happy things."

"Good. So, I was thinking," he started, as he looked over the property. "When we have kids, I'd build

them a playground over there." He pointed to an open and level area, not far from where we sat.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," I said as I ran my hand through his hair. We sat in sweet silence

for a moment before he stood, and pulled me up with him.

"Come on, I'll teach you how to grill man burgers." I let out a loud laugh at his pride, and followed him

down the hill to our home. Jessica was coming out with a plate full of raw meet.

"Bella!" She called out.

"Hey, Jessica. Edward is going to teach me how to grill 'man burgers.'" I said with a smirk. She laughed

and handed the plate of beef to Edward who took it glady. He started popping the cuts of meet onto the

hot grill, and smelled in the spices. Jessica and I rolled our eyes at him.

"Okay! How do you guys want them cooked?" Edward called out. Jasper and Emmett ran over with the

football in tow, and grabbed a few beers from the cooler. Rosalie came out of the house with Alice

and yelled.

"He's kicking! Come feel the baby!" She called out. Emmett looked over to her, but didn't move. I jogged

over to Rose and stuck my hand over her pregnant belly. I felt a little push against my hand, and I smiled.

"Emmett, get over here and feel your child!" I said angrily at him. He looked over with big eyes.

"Hell no! It creeps me the fuck out! It's like an alien!" He said out in horror. We all laughed at his

stupidity.

The rest of the night carried on with joke, and laughter. We filled the windy trees with our

stories, and good times. Sitting around the campfire, I thought back and couldn't remember a time when

I had felt more safe, and comfortable. For that, I was grateful, regardless of what it took to get me here. I

reached over to my husband's hand who was engrossed in Emmett's story, and smiled. He looked over to

me, and leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him back, with everything I had. I felt like I was starting a new life.

A new beginning was before us, and I welcomed it. Fear no longer knew my soul, and was replaced with

love. I glanced over to Jessica who met my eyes, and we smiled a knowing smile at each other. Life

was finally as it should be.

* * *

><p><strong>It's such a strange feeling when one of your stories ends. I hope you all have enjoyed it! Things like these happen all the time to people in life, and I wanted to show that. Life can be a very dark place, and not everyone will get out unscathed.<strong>

**The poem at the beginning was written by me specifically for this story.**

**For those of you who are also reading my other Fic 'Lights of Life' I will be updating as soon as I can. I start my new job this week, and already have 40 hours! It will be hectic, but my writing is important to me, so hang in there.**

**Thank you for reading, and leave me some reviews!**

**-S**


End file.
